Gator Tale (a Shark Tale spoof to read about)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Lincoln Loud's a nobody 'til he becomes super popular for killing off Gah-Ri, 1 of the sons of Lord Fung, but his super big fib gets him in super big trouble.


Cast of Characters

Oscar…...Lincoln Loud (_The Loud House_)

Angie…Ronnie Anne Santiago (_The Loud House_)

Lenny…Louis (_The Princess and the Frog_)

Lola…Marceline (_Adventure Time_)

Don Lino…Lord Fung (_Kung Fu Panda_: _Legends of Awesomeness_)

Katie Current…Kimi Finster (_All Grown Up!_)

Don Feinberg…Lidong (_Kung Fu Panda_: _Legends of Awesomeness_)

Bernie and Ernie…Tad and Chad (_The Fairly Oddparents_ franchise)

Frankie…Gah-Ri (_Kung Fu Panda_: _Legends of Awesomeness_)

Luca…Peter Griffin (_Family Guy_ franchise)

Sykes…Plucky Duck (_Tiny Toon Adventures_ franchise)

Mrs. Sanchez…Grandma Lydia (_Codename_: _Kids Next Door_ franchise)

The Shorties…Timmy Turner (_The Fairly Oddparents_ franchise), Chloe Carmichael (_The Fairly Oddparents_ franchise) and TJ Detweiler (_Recess_ franchise)

Horace the Shrimp…Hamton Pig (_Tiny Toon Adventures_ franchise)

The working fishes in the Whale Wash…Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat

The Whales in the Whale Wash: Spyro, Cynder and Dojo Kanojo

The Sea Turtles in the Whale Wash…The Ashleys (_Recess_ franchise)

Various Character who points out and says, "Look, it's the shark slayer."….Bonnie Anderson (_Toy Story 3_ and _Toy Story 4_)

Video Game Shark…Tick Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan)

Missy…Luna (The Loud House)

Christina…Lynn (The Loud House)

Crazy Joe…Scuttle (The Little Mermaid franchise)

The Little Pink Worm…Torchic (Pokémon franchise)

Giusseppe…Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise)

Chapter 1: Meet Louis and Lincoln

We now see a Torchic trapped in a cage. Torchic was now terrified that he was the bait. Unknown to him, somebody was walking around just as Torchic gulped nervously in fear. Suddenly, Torchic screamed in fear just as he saw somebody coming right towards him while he struggled to get out, but he had a very disturbing feeling that somebody was right behind him. Torchic turned around and saw a full-grown gator with bright eyes.

"Hi, I'm Louis," Louis greeted at Torchic, but he fainted in fear; Louis gasped in shock, "Oh, little buddy, did I scare you? I'm sorry, wake up," he held the cage right up. "Okay, don't worry about it, I'll get you out in a jiffy, just hang in there, Torchic."

"Hey, Louis!" somebody exclaimed to him.

" I'm comin', Gah-Ri!" Louis exclaimed back to him as he began releasing Torchic.

"Well move it, come on, Father's waiting!" Gah-Ri yelled out loud. Louis opened the lid while setting Torchic free at last. "Okay, Torchic, you're free, now go! cry freedom!" Louis smiled a bit when he did the good deed. Just as he began leaving, he jumped nervously when he saw another gator; he was Gah-Ri, Louis's older brother.

"Whoa, you almost gave me a heart attack." said Louis.

"Louis, what are you doing?" Gah-Ri asked him.

"I was just…" Louis picked up some daisies and tulips, "…picking you some daisies and tulips." Gah-Ri smacked him, "Hey, Mother said it's not alright to hit."

Gah-Ri smacked him again, "Mother's not here." Gah-Ri and Louis walked back home. Meanwhile, we see a city which nearly looks like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building, Kimi Finster answered some questions about the gators.

"Are they gone? are they gone? you sure?" Kimi asked them and smiled at them, "Good morning, Cartoon City, I'm Kimi Finster, we just received official confirmation that the gators are gone. I repeat: the gators are gone." That's when everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own work. Everybody was hiding 'cause the gators like Louis and Gah-Ri can attack and kill anybody.

_**Don't worry**_

_**about a thing**_

'_**cause every little thing**_

_**is going to be all right**_

_**don't worry**_

_**about a thing**_

"Up next, a mother tells us how she does it all, but 1st, over to Susie for the traffic report." said Kimi.

"Thanks, Kimi," said Susie, driving the helicopter, "Slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned man. Authorities are trying to calm him down," She sees Barney Rubble trying to calm poor Fred Flintstone down, causing a traffic jam, "get out those cell phones and call in to the boss, because you're gonna be late."

"What's taking so long?!" Fred yelled out loud, impatient.

"Don't you yell at me. My mother is your mother okay?" Barney said to him. Fred rolled his eyes and drove his car to someplace else. Yes, this is a very busy city with rush hour traffic, people working, and more. In the bank, Carl Fredricksen sat in the counter as Timon showed him the golden treasure gem.

"Yep, it's fake," said Carl staring at the fake treasure gem.

"Fake?! it took me a super long time to dig it up!" Timon exclaimed to him.

_**don't worry**_

_**about a thing**_

'_**cause every little thing **_

_**is gonna be all right**_

Inside the fast food place, Yosemite Sam stood right by the counter, waiting for other people and critters to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside. "Alright, that does it, I give up." Yosemite Sam said to himself.

"According to the latest danger Poll, fear of gators is at an all-time," Kimi announced to them. "join us tonight for an in-depth report, how long must this city live under siege? is there no hero among us? who can stop this gator menace?"

Later on, we now see an awesome looking place; bet somebody already moved in and that's a young boy with a bright orange t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. The young boy turned around and began introducing himself, "Hi, I'm Lincoln, you might think you know, but you have no idea. welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other half lives, check it out; I got my 50 hi-def, flat screens TV with speaker surround, CD, DVD, Nintendo Switch hook-up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little…" Lincoln began the beat box for a while, "…old school. Because every superstar Mack daddy boy like me has to have the basic necessities."

"Yeah, like money." Timmy laughed along with Chloe and TJ. We just now see that this place was just a billboard and Lincoln really didn't have any money.

"Come on, you guys, why are you messing with my fantasy?" Lincoln asked them.

"Because you're so broke, your baloney has no 1st name." TJ replied to him as Timmy and Chloe laughed a bit.

"That's very funny." Lincoln said to them while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Lincoln, over here! I gotta talk to you!" a seagull named Crazy Scuttle exclaimed to him by the dumpster.

"Be right there," said Lincoln. "hang onto these," he handed the bling to Chloe.

"Lincoln, you're the dude." Chloe smiled at him while Lincoln walked right towards Crazy Scuttle.

"Hey, Crazy Scuttle." said Lincoln.

"Now that you live in the penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Scuttle asked him.

"That's a billboard, Scuttle." Lincoln corrected him.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Scuttle laughed like crazy just as he held an umbrella and he began going up in mid-air, causing Lincoln to freak out a bit.

"Hey, Lincoln, look who came to visit." said Timmy who just finished spray painting the walls. Lincoln screamed in shock when he saw a picture of a vicious gator about to eat him.

"Gotcha!" the young kids laughed at the exact same time.

"No, don't do that!" Lincoln removed some on the paint, "shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" TJ asked him.

"Right back at me, huh?" Lincoln asked him. "Mr. Smart Mouth, look, I'm on my way, stay outta trouble, alright? and clean that stuff up."

"See ya!" the young kids began cleaning off the paint. Lincoln smiled at himself just as he was on this way to work.

"See ya, Lincoln!" Crazy Scuttle called out to him, still holding the umbrella. Crazy Scuttle continued his way to work called Dragon Wash, owned by Plucky Duck. It was a wash for kid friendly dragons. Lincoln continued his way, saying hello to the fellow workers.

"Hey, what's up, boys? the dude is in the house." Lincoln high-5'd some of the workers while they began their hard work. "Hey, Sonic, is it lunch yet?"

"You just got here." Sonic replied to him.

"That's my point." said Lincoln. Meanwhile, Knuckles, who was listening to music by the headphones, was putting the air freshener on Spyro.

"Hey, Knuckles!" Lincoln called out to him, but he shook his head knowing that Knuckles didn't hear him. Lincoln walked right past the Ashleys who began shining the metal claw on Cynder.

"Looking good, girls." said Lincoln.

"Hey, Lincoln." the Ashleys greeted him. Lincoln stopped by the punch-in line so that he could clock in and began his shift. He couldn't find his name on his card 'til he found his card on the punch-in section.

"Huh, I'm already punched in?" Lincoln asked himself, but he smiled about who did it. "Ronnie Anne."

At the counter, a young girl named Ronnie Anne was on the wireless telephone, but she spoke to another customer, "Good morning, can I help you?"

"1 wash and lube, please." Dojo replied.

"Hot wax?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"Yes please." Dojo replied.

"Metal scrap? We're having another special." said Ronnie Anne.

"Why not? It's mating season, and I'm feeling lucky." Dojo smiled a bit and began getting all cleaned up.

Ronnie Anne began answering the wireless telephone that she answered before, "Plucky's Dragon Wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh." Ronnie Anne listened just as she scribbled in the notebook, 'Ronnie Anne + Lincoln.' She had a crush on Lincoln and she was his best friend for life and 1 true love, "May I suggest a Rusteez? It removes rusted metal."

"Hey, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln greeted her as Ronnie Anne panicked, covering the paper she scribbled. She didn't want Lincoln to see it otherwise she'll be embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi, Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks for covering me up," Lincoln held the wireless telephone that Nina was using. "Hey, I'm sorry. Ronnie Anne needs to get her freak on, would you hold for 1 moment, please?" Lincoln pushed the 'hold' button.

"Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne.

"Come on, Ronnie Anne, dance with me, mama." said Lincoln, trying to dance it off with Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln, you're gonna get me fired." Ronnie Anne sat right by the counter.

"Please, you? fired?" Lincoln asked her. "that can't happen, 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work."

"Oh, you don't mean that." said Ronnie Anne.

"Course I do, you're like my best friend." said Lincoln. Ronnie Anne gasped in surprise and groaned a bit while Lincoln put on his gear.

"Listen, tell me what do you think about this?" Lincoln explained to her. "this is like the best idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza," Ronnie Anne stared at him. "fresh air."

"Oh no." Ronnie Anne groaned while rubbing her temples.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Ronnie Anne, I am out of this place. I mean, I am…pschoo!"

"Lincoln, instead of getting in Plucky's face with another get-rich- quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job," Ronnie Anne placed the belt around his waist. "which by some miracle you still have."

Just as Lincoln began doing his work, he stopped and got something for her. "Oh, I almost forgot," Lincoln held a food carrier bag from the fast food place. "I brought you some breakfast."

"You didn't. breakfast sandwich?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"Your favorite," Lincoln replied to her. "by the way, you're still on hold."

Ronnie Anne gasped in surprise and quickly picked up the wireless telephone. "Thank you for holding, busy, busy, busy, how can I help you?" Ronnie Anne watched Lincoln beginning his shift while listening to somebody on the wireless telephone. "No, I'm sorry, Plucky is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later." Whenever Plucky was at a meeting, he was at a meeting with the boss of Cartoon City.

CartoonMan412: I sure hope you all enjoyed the 1st chapter, the next chapter is where you'll see the big gator boss of Cartoon City.

Chapter 2: The gator boss

In the abandon mansion, there was a gator with bright red eyes and black wrist bands on his wrists, standing right in front of the fish tank. He was Lord Fung. "How are my little babies this morning? you miss me? you doing good?" Lord Fung gave the food to a few piranhas. "You see, Plucky? it's a character eat character world, you either take or you get taken."

A green duck with an orange beak and orange feet and a white tank top winced when he watched the piranhas eating the food like rabid critters. The duck was Plucky.

"Truer words have never been spoken," said Plucky. "Is that it? We're done?"

"Now you and me, we worked together a long, long, long time." Lord Fung explained to him.

"Please, Lord Fung, it's hardly been like work." Plucky begged to him.

"And you know-" Lord Fung continued.

"That I love that about you." Plucky interrupted.

"Let me finish, that I lived my life for my sons," Lord Fung said to him. "Raising them and protecting them-"

"You're the best, he's the best, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Plucky asked the young wacky man named Peter Griffin.

"It's all been to prepare…"

"Right?"

"…to prepare them…"

"Sorry."

"It's alright. for the day they run the city. well, today is that day," Lord Fung sighed heavily when the record of the record player began scratching and while he sat right in front of his desk and Plucky sat right on the blue chair. "Peter."

Peter began fixing the record 'til it began playing a clean version of _Baby Got Back_. Lord Fung and Plucky stared at him just as Peter stopped the record. "Hey, boss, big ears." he chuckled to himself.

Lord Fung sighed heavily and continued the conversation with Plucky. "Long story short, from now on, you work for Gah-Ri and Louis, got it?"

Plucky laughed a bit. "Louis? Gah-Ri, I understand, but Louis? You can't be serious,."

"I'm dead serious," Lord Fung said to him. "it takes more than muscle to run things, now Louis, he's got the brains, that's something special."

"Yeah, he's special alright." said Plucky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lord Fung asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just saying-" Plucky began explaining to him.

"Look, I bring you here, look you in the eye and tell you what's what, and what?" Lord Fung asked him.

"What?" Plucky asked him.

"What 'what?'"

"You said 'what' 1st."

"I didn't say what, I asked you what."

"You said, 'and then, what?' I said, 'what?'"

"No, I said, 'what, what,' like what, what?"

Plucky looked confused, "you said, 'what' 1st."

"Now you're making fun of me?" Lord Fung stared just as he got up.

"No, no, you just misunderstood." Plucky replied to him, but their conversation was interrupted when Gah-Ri and Louis entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Father," said Gah-Ri. "Louis had an accident, he was born."

Louis laughed a bit sarcastically while sitting right on the turning stool chair. "You're a comic genius."

Plucky whispered to Lord Fung. "Look, all I'm saying is that kid ain't exactly no killer."

"My Louis is a killer, you hear me? a cold-blooded killer, look at him!" Lord Fung looked right at Louis weirdly just as Louis played around on the stool chair, acting like a little child. Plucky smirked a bit while telling Lord Fung that Louis wasn't a killer. Lord Fung stared angrily at Plucky and he had quite enough. "That's it, that's it, you are out!"

"What?!" Plucky asked him in shock. "what do you mean I'm out?"

"You're fired!" Lord Fung swung his right front hand at Plucky and Plucky screamed in fear just as he crashed right into the walls. "and on top of that, you're gonna have to start paying me."

"For what?" Plucky asked him while shaking in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Lord Fung replied to him while smirking a bit. Back at the wash, Lincoln, along with the others began tongue-scrubbing the mouth of Spyro. Lincoln frowned at the job. "Welcome to Lincoln's crib, 30 foot-slime covered tongue, with canker sores, cavities and encrusted teeth for when I feel a bit old school."

"Stop your moaning, Lincoln," said Silver. "it could be a lot worse, you know."

"That's true; I could have this job and look like you." Lincoln laughed a bit when suddenly, he saw that the bucket full of blue slime began to shake, knowing that what's going to happen, "Indigestion…he's gonna blow!" Silver and the others took cover.

"Wait, Knuckles is still in there!" Tails yelled out loud to him. Lincoln saw Knuckles, still scrubbing and listening to music on his headphones.

"I got you, Knuckles!" Lincoln ran around and grabbed Knuckles. The rumbling grew louder 'til Spyro let out a little belch. Suddenly, the blue slime flew and hit Knuckles's face. Silver, Tails and the others laughed a bit while Lincoln wiped the blue slime off of him. "Yeah, still think it could be worse?"

"Yeah, I could look like you." Knuckles replied to him while still laughing a bit.

"You're all funny," said Lincoln holding the blue slime. "well see if you can laugh at this!" Lincoln threw the blue slime at Knuckles, but he dodged it. Without warning, the blue slime hit Sonic, causing him to push the button and the soap bubbles hit right on Spyro's left eye. Spyro yelled out loud in pain just as Sonic began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work. If they couldn't think about some ways to get the soap off, Spyro would go completely crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Lincoln pulled the lever, activating the chains. The chains held Spyro down so that he wouldn't struggle. Lincoln ran right towards him and removed the soap super carefully. "It's alright, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all that, you like that?"

"Thanks, Lincoln." said Spyro.

"Alright." said Lincoln. But all of a sudden, 2 young boys hit him on the back of his head.

"Well, look who it is, Chad." said Tad.

"Just the dude we're looking for." Chad smirked a bit at Lincoln. "The boss wants to see you right now."

"Tad, Chad, my 2 friends, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see you all…huh? what did you say, Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked Ronnie Anne, who was talking to Angelica Pickles and some other dragon. "Guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but-"

Lincoln: _**Don't worry **_

_**about a thing**_

'_**cause every little thing**_

_**is gonna be all right**_

Tad hit Lincoln right on the back of his head again. "That's not the way you sing that song." In Plucky's office, the 2 best friends for life threw Lincoln right inside. Lincoln tumbled right towards the desk and crashed right onto it.

"Hey, Plucky, my brother from another mother, what the deezy, baby?" Lincoln asked him as Plucky stared at him, not amused from the meeting. Lincoln grabbed Plucky's right hand while trying to do the secret handshake, but Plucky just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Lincoln!" Plucky snapped at him while pulling his right hand away.

"Hey, don't sweat it," said Lincoln. "a lot of people and critters can't do it."

"Would you just sit down, okay?" Plucky asked just as Lincoln took a seat. "I been going over my markers. you're into me for 5 grand. 5 G's okay?"

"5 g's? man, you're tripping." Lincoln asked.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memory." Plucky threw a pile of bill papers right at Lincoln.

"Whoa, that's crazy, look at that." said Lincoln reading the bill papers while knowing that he owes Plucky $5,000 dollars!

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget." said Plucky.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not," Lincoln smiled a bit. "You go, boy."

"I have to pay Lord Fung protection, so everything you owe me, you owe him." Plucky explained.

"How did you figure that?" Lincoln asked him.

"Simple: the food chain." Plucky got out the food chain chart. "See? on top is Lord Fung, there's me, and there's regular people and critters."

"That's me." said Lincoln.

"No, no, there's trees, there's dirt…"

"Then there's me?"

"I'm getting there." Plucky continued. "There's water, there's rocks, there's dragon dung, and then there's you." he pointed right at a picture painting of Lincoln, holding a brush, telling that he was at the bottom of the food chain.

Lincoln stared at it. "That's messed up."

"So if Lord Fung's squeezing me, he's squeezing you." said Plucky.

"What?!" Lincoln yelled out as the chart rolled up and hit Plucky. "sorry."

"Easy, boss, find your happy place." said Tad reading a comic magazine.

"Happy place." Chad added.

"There's no happy place with him here!" Plucky yelled out loud. "I'm serious!"

"Okay, please! just give me some time!" Lincoln begged Plucky. "that's all I'm asking. I'm begging you, Plucky! Please, please!"

Plucky stared at Lincoln. He knew that he worked super hard. "Alright, because I like you, I'm gonna give you 24 hours to pay up."

"All of it? how am I supposed to do that?" Lincoln asked him.

"That's your problem," Plucky replied to him just as he was about to leave the office. "bring my money to the race track tomorrow, or else."

"Or else what?" Lincoln asked him a bit confused.

"The boys will explain." Plucky left the office. Tad and Chad both laughed a bit and Chad gave Lincoln 1 punch on his right eye while telling him that he would be in super big trouble.

"Unpleasant." Lincoln whimpered nervously in fear.

CartoonMan412: "Oh dear, it looks like Lincoln might be in super big trouble if he doesn't give Plucky $5,000. stay tuned for the next chapter."

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"$5000 dollars?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed to Lincoln while putting an ice pack on Lincoln's right black eye. A while back, Lincoln came right over to her apartment and explained what happened right after the conversation with Plucky. Lincoln sat right on the bench of the backyard just as Ronnie Anne continued, "you borrowed $5,000 dollars from Plucky? Lincoln, why do you get yourself into these situations?"

"I don't know, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln sighed heavily to her. "it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a young boy in a big country, a really big country, the city, I'm a nobody, I want some of that." Lincoln looked up, while telling her his dream vision.

"Grandma Lydia?" Ronnie Anne asked him a bit confused. Lincoln saw Grandma Lydia dancing it off to _Ladies NIght_. "What? no, that!" Lincoln stared right at the big building of the city. "the top of the city, where the somebodies live, I wanna be the most popular like them, but I'm stuck down here."

"Well what's wrong with down here?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"I'll tell you what's wrong down here," Lincoln explained to her. "Remember my dad? he worked at the wash his whole life."

Flashback sequence….

During the 70s, Lincoln's father, Lynn Loud Sr. worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash. He had worked there for years. "He was the number 1 tongue scrubber, every year for 40 years." Lincoln explained to her. All of the pictures of Lynn Loud Sr. are hung on the walls. Little Lincoln smiled at them just as he showed the other young kids in class during show and tell. "To me, working at the wash was the coolest job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget."

Montana Max laughed a bit. "Lincoln's dad's a tongue scrubber!" all of the young kids teased him. Little Lincoln stared down, humiliated by the young kids.

End flashback sequence….

"My dad was the greatest," said Lincoln. "But nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody."

"Lincoln, you don't have to live at the top of the city to be a somebody." Ronnie Anne placed her right hand on Lincoln's right shoulder. Lincoln sighed heavily and sat right back on the bench. "What's the difference? If I don't pay Plucky back by tomorrow, I'm dead anyway, so-"

Ronnie Anne felt terribly sorry for Lincoln. If Lincoln didn't pay the cash back, he'll be in super big trouble. She decided to help him out. "Wait here." she walked right back to her apartment. Lincoln just sat there, staring at the building. He looked right down that his dream vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined. Lincoln saw Ronnie Anne holding a little box.

"What's this?" Lincoln asked her as Ronnie Anne opened the lid. "A pink diamond pearl?"

"Yes." Ronnie Anne replied to him.

"Where'd you get that?" Lincoln asked her.

"My abuela gave it to me," Ronnie Anne replied to him. "she said it started from a tiny grain of sand, but then, after a while, it grew into something beautiful, dreams can begin small too."

"No, I couldn't." Lincoln didn't wanna sell to something Ronnie Anne had for so long.

"Take it," Ronnie Anne said to him while handing the diamond pearl over to him. "it'll give you the money you need for Plucky." Lincoln sighed in relief and smiled at her, knowing that she was always there to help him out.

Back at the abandoned mansion, all of the gators gathered in the dining room, prepared to eat something for their dinner meal. Some were speaking, some were goofing off, but Lord Fung was having a conversation with Louis just as Gah-Ri continued eating. Louis looked a bit concerned 'cause he wasn't learning to be a killer gator, but he did help Torchic to be released a while ago.

"What do you mean you don't understand?" Lord Fung asked him. "we been over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Louis, you see something, you kill it, you eat it, period, that's what gators do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you?" Louis looked right at him, still holding the menu just as Lord Fung continued, "Your brother, Gah-Ri, here, he's a killer."

"Thanks, Father." said Gah-Ri, eating his dinner meal like a wild critter.

"He's beautiful, he does what he's supposed to do," said Lord Fung. "but you, I'm hearing things." Lord Fung sighed heavily. "You gotta understand, when you look weak, it makes me look weak, I can't have that."

"I know, Father, I'm sorry." Louis said to him while looking a bit upset.

"Louis, look at me, look at me," said Lord Fung as Louis looked right at him. "this handling business, it's for you, it's for both of you, and you're acting like you don't want it, I need to know you can handle this." Lord Fung sighed a bit, but he stared right at the cage where the cartoon animated pigs were. Lord Fung had an idea just as he got out Hamton. "Alright, right here, in front of me now, eat this." Hamton shook in fear, knowing that his entire day was about to come to an end.

"Aw gee, thanks Father," said Louis. "Here's the thing: I'm on a diet, and I read an article about these pigs, they're not good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those pigs? a lot."

"It's true," Hamton explained to them. "it's true, and the other thing is, my oldest cousin had a baby and I took it over 'cause she passed away and then the baby grew its 1st tooth and now it's got teething troubles, but I still take care of it with my mom, dad, Uncle Stinky, Bubbie and Pappy, and it's growing and it's fairly happy, but it's difficult 'cause I been working a 2nd shift at the factory to put food on the table, but all the love I see in that little guy's face makes it worth it in the end." Lord Fung stared right at him. "True story." Louis cleared away a tear drop while Gah-Ri rolled his eyes.

Lord Fung sighed heavily. "I'm not asking you anymore, I'm telling you, eat it."

"No, have mercy!" Hamton begged to Louis.

"Father, please!" Louis exclaimed to him as the other pigs yelled out loud while begging for Louis not to eat Hamton. Louis and Lord Fung began arguing just as Gah-Ri kept staring at Hamton, about to take 1 bite.

Louis had quite enough. "Put the little pig down!" Louis grabbed Hamton and the other pigs by making Lord Fung shocked and horrified. The other gators stared at Louis just as he set the pigs free at last. "Go now, no 1's looking, get outta here, you're free, now go."

"Thank you," said Hamton. "you're a good person." Hamton stared angrily at Lord Fung and punched his right hand while telling him that he'll be back to beat him down. "Come on, guys." Louis smiled a bit watching the pigs make their leave, but he stared at Lord Fung who was staring at him while Gah-Ri looked a bit worried. Louis sighed heavily just as he sat right down looking terribly upset. Lord Fung sat right back down, staring at his 2nd born son, refusing to eat whatever was facing him.

"Father, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." said Gah-Ri as he was hoping everything would be completely set up.

"No, we're gonna do this as a family." Lord Fung explained to him. "Gah-Ri, I want you to take Louis out and show him the ropes."

"Aw, come on, Father." said Gah-Ri.

"Louis, you're gonna learn how to be a gator, whether you like it or not." said Lord Fung. Louis stared at him, shocked and nervous now knowing that he would be in super big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a gator.

CartoonMan412: "Well it looks like Lincoln's not the only 1 who's in super big trouble, but here comes the next chapter."

Chapter 4: The horse race track

At the horse racetrack, everybody came by to watch or bet on the horses. Everybody kept cheering and betting, but Plucky paced around in his private box, hoping that Lincoln would show up with the cash. "That boy better show up or he's dead meat!"

"Just say the word, boss." said Tad, getting prepared to punish Lincoln along with Chad. Meanwhile at the lobby, Lincoln came by, holding a package full of cash to give to Plucky. Thanks to Ronnie Anne, he sold her diamond pearl and got all of the cash he got. When he was finished, his problems would be over.

"Carrying the big envelope full of money, gonna give it to Plucky." said Lincoln.

"Hurry up, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Brian accidentally knocked the envelope buy accident. Lincoln managed to catch it.

"You sure?" Stewie asked him.

"My trainer friend ripped me off," Brian replied. "the race is rigged," Lincoln began listening to them. "we can't lose!"

"What's the horse's name?" Stewie asked him.

"Oreo." Brian replied to him. Lincoln gasped in surprise and looked right up at the board: Oreo was gonna be the winner in the next race.

"We're gonna be rich, rich!" Brian cheered in excitement as Lincoln grinned like crazy. "Top of the city, here I come." but he snapped himself out of it. "No, wait, what am I doing? remember what Ronnie Anne said, remember what Ronnie Anne said…what did Ronnie Anne say?"

Lincoln began remembering what Ronnie Anne said to him from yesterday evening. "Dreams can begin small, you just have to bet it all, bet it all!" Lincoln imagined that if Oreo won the race, he would win lots of cash and live right at the top of Cartoon City. Lincoln forgot everything what Ronnie Anne said to him so he had a new plan: he slammed the envelope right on the counter where Doug Funnie was working. "5000 on Oreo."

"Man, that's 200 to 1," said Doug taking the envelope and giving him the ticket. "that'll pay a million dollars."

Lincoln took the ticket. "Well, I guess that makes me Lincoln the millionaire." Right at the front door, a figure turned around, looking right at Lincoln. The figure was a young vampire girl with long black hair and she was Marceline. Marceline raised her eyebrow, still staring at Lincoln. Just as Lincoln began leaving, he stopped and stared at Marceline just as she did her dance moves.

_**She's dangerous**_

_**super bad**_

_**better watch out **_

_**she'll take the cash**_

_**she's a gold digger**_

_**she's a gold digger**_

_**she's dangerous**_

_**super bad**_

_**better watch out**_

_**she'll take the cash**_

_**she's a gold digger**_…

"Nice bet," said Marceline. Lincoln snapped out of it and chuckled a bit. "You got a name?" Lincoln chuckled again. "you gonna tell me what it is?" Lincoln chuckled nervously. "well, mine's Marceline."

Lincoln snapped out of it. "Come on, man, get your game face on." he slapped himself and followed Marceline. "So, Marceline, my name's…" he bumped right into the pillar. "my name's Lincoln, sweetie." Lincoln saw Grandma Lydia staring at him just as she was reading a newspaper. "Grandma Lydia!"

"The hippity-hop smooth talk don't work with me." said Grandma Lydia, still reading the newspaper.

"Sorry," Lincoln apologized and followed Marceline. "Hey, so-"

"Lincoln, I was starting to think you skipped out on me." Plucky came along with Tad and Chad.

"Plucky, I see you're already on your way to the concession stand." Lincoln said to him just as he escorted Plucky.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Plucky asked him a bit confused.

"Mind bringing us back some drinks?" Lincoln asked Tad and Chad while Plucky stared at him. "that would be great, thanks, and some of these little wiener thingies."

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tad asked him.

"What are you doing?" Plucky bonked Tad right on his head. "don't listen to him!"

Lincoln escorted Marceline. "Let me escort you to…my box."

"Your box?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked out loud while stepping right in front of Lincoln and Marceline.

"His box?!" Plucky exclaimed to them. "you can't even afford the gum under the seats."

"He just laid 5 grand on Oreo," Marceline explained to him as Lincoln kept telling Plucky that she was crazy, "I think he can afford anything he wants." Marceline stared at Lincoln who smiled a bit nervously.

"5 grand? my 5 grand?!" Plucky yelled a bit while getting angry and upset.

"No, no, it was another 5 grand." Lincoln replied to him while panicking a bit.

"You had the money to pay me back and you bet it anyway?" Plucky grabbed the ticket. "give me that!"

"Clearly, I made a mistake." Marceline walked right off.

"No, no, wait, Marceline!" Lincoln yelled out while catching up to her.

"Look, deep down, I'm really superficial," said Marceline caressing his face. "don't get me wrong, you're cute, but you're a nobody." Marceline left while leaving Lincoln stunned. Lincoln saw the faces on the turkey dogs.

"Lincoln, you're cute, but you're a nobody." Tad mocked him.

"Wait, Marceline, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a wiener!" Chad laughed along with Tad.

Plucky grabbed Lincoln's right arm. "You are unbelievable, you're in trouble up to your skin and hair and still you're asking for more?" Boris shoved him right over to his box. "now go on, get in there." Plucky, Lincoln and the others took their seats. "Lincoln, you better pray that this horse of yours comes through, betting my 5000." Plucky saw Lincoln sitting right in his seat. "Hey, outta my seat, outta my seat." Tad grabbed Lincoln by forcing him to sit right between him and Chad. "Unbelievable."

"Sit tight and watch the race," said Chad.

"with your good eye." Tad joked a bit as they watched the horses begin racing around the horse race track.

"De howses awe at de post, and dey'we off!" Elmer announced while all of the horses began racing around, all of them, except Oreo, who was trying to break right through the gate. "Pewcy, den Vandy and Victow. Oweo seems to be having twoubwe getting outta de gate."

"What?" Lincoln asked himself.

"Onwy a jokew wouwd bet on dis howse." Elmer continued.

Plucky stared at Lincoln. "Don't sweat it, he does this all the time, he's playing." Said Lincoln when he saw Oreo breaking right through the gate and raced around while catching up with the other horses.

"What's dis? Oweo is now cwashing his way drough de gate, and he's off and wunning. Vandy, Pewcy…"

"Please, Oreo, go fast." Lincoln whispered to him as he was hoping that Oreo would win the race.

"Coming awound de tuwn, it's Victow by a wength and Oweo weww behind," Elmer continued. "and here comes Oweo, coming up fwom behind passing Pewcy, Vandy!"

Lincoln gasped in excitement. "You see? who's your dude? go!"

"Awound de finaw tuwn, here comes Oweo," Elmer announced. "Oweo is now caught up to Pewcy, dey'we head to head, neck to neck, Oweo's ahead!"

"I'm tired just thinking about counting all of this money." Lincoln said to himself as Plucky cheered out loud knowing that they'll be the richest. "Wook at Oweo go!" They began celebrating while Chuck and Leon smiled a bit.

"Absowutewy amazing, dis looks to be Oweo's big day." said Elmer as Oreo was almost to the finish line, he began losing proper control and hit himself which causing him to lose proper control. "What happened? Oweo is down!"

Lincoln and Plucky danced around a bit and Lincoln saw Oreo about to win the race, but what he really saw was Oreo fell right on the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hewe's Pewcy, Vandy and Victow…and Pewcy wins!" Elmer announced.

"What's going on?" Plucky asked while still hanging right onto Lincoln.

"Wait, I just wanna hold you." Lincoln said to Plucky as he was hoping that he wouldn't see what was going on around here.

Plucky shoved him away. "No, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Plucky saw that Percy was the winner. Plucky's eyes widened in shock that Oreo lost the race and that meant he had lost 5 grand.

"Remember your happy place, Plucky." said Lincoln as Plucky got angry and upset while tearing up the ticket. "That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock, we're good to go, we're in the money, and he trips over 4 legs," Tad and Chad smirked at 1 another, knowing that they had a job to do just as Lincoln continued, "Who in the name of Cartoon Network trips over 4 legs? and by the way, on what?"

"That's it, that's it, I had it!" Plucky snapped to himself. "Tad, Chad, I want you to find the deepest hole in the ground, and when you do, dig deeper, and put him in it." Plucky's karate pin popped the red balloon and Robin Snyder screamed out loud. Suddenly, Tad duct-taped Lincoln's mouth while Chad tied the rope on Lincoln's body and legs. Later, they threw him right into the trunk.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Plucky said to him as Tad closed the trunk. Now Lincoln was gonna get it for the rest of his entire life.

CartoonMan412: "Oh my word, now Lincoln's in super big trouble for making the biggest mistake of his entire life."

Chapter 5: Lincoln the gator slayer

At the bottom on the cliff side, Lincoln was all tied up due to what happened back at the horse race. He continued mumbling and struggling while Tad and Chad began having fun and excitement with him by hurting him.

Tad and Chad: _**Don't worry**_

_**about a thing**_

'_**cause every little thing**_

_**is gonna be alright**_

"This is how you sing it, Lincoln." said Tad.

"Plucky, he likes you," said Chuck. "he said to take it easy on you,"

Tad smirked a bit and pinched Lincoln's face just as Lincoln screamed a bit. "But Plucky is not here." he laughed a bit. "Chad, let me ask you something."

"Yeah, Tad?" Chad asked him.

"Why is it that our hands can hurt other people and critters, but they have no effect on me or you?" Tad asked him as he began punching at Lincoln, but Lincoln ducked down while causing Tad to punch at Chad. Chad yelled out loud and fell right over while screaming in pain.

"Chad!" Tad yelled out loud. "I didn't mean it, Chad! I didn't mean it, man! Chad!" Chad began laughing a bit. "Chad, you made a joke, good 1, man." Tad and Chad high 5d 1 another. Lincoln kept staring at them depressingly that he was in super big trouble.

Meanwhile, Louis and Gah-Ri kept walking away from the mansion. Gah-Ri took Louis someplace for him to eat a human or critter in order to become a true gator, but Louis was a bit nervous. "Gah-Ri, you know I can't do this."

"Louis, If you wanna make Father happy, you gotta kill something." said Gah-Ri.

"Or I can find a very old sick human or critter and just wait." said Louis.

"It's getting around, your thing at the restaurant," Gah-Ri explained to him. "you know how people and critters talk: this, that, the other, how are you doing? boom! forget about it, you're dead."

"Okay, seriously, I can't understand wise guy, so you have to be more specific." said Louis.

"Specific? you want specific?" Gah-Ri hit Louis's head. "be a gator for once in your life."

Louis whimpered nervously. "What am I gonna do?"

Gah-Ri sighed heavily. "Louis, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing, badda-boom, Father's happy, you're a gator, life goes on, got it?"

"Okay, okay, got it." said Louis.

Gah-Ri covered Louis's mouth while smirking a bit. "Whoa, whoa, bingo," Gah-Ri and Louis landed right behind the giant rock while watching Tad and Chad pranking Lincoln. "right there, dead ahead, TV dinner, don't get easier than this."

Louis began concentrating. "Alright, come on, eye of the tiger. Gah-Ri, I can do this, what if I can't do it?"

"Then don't bother coming home." Gah-Ri replied to him.

"Good point." Louis began walking around right towards the group. Back with Tad and Chad, they kept pranking Lincoln. "Hit him on the foot again." said Chad. Tad punched at Lincoln's left foot and Lincoln was still screaming right through the duct-tape.

Tad laughed a bit. "I like the funny face he made." said Tad, but the fun and excitement didn't last for a super long time when they saw Louis coming right towards them. "Chad!"

"Blow out!" Chad exclaimed out loud as he and Tad ran right off leaving Lincoln behind. Lincoln looked around just as he managed to get his arms outta the rope and he ripped the duct-tape right off his mouth which was causing him to yelp in fear.

"Guys? guys, don't leave me alone!" Lincoln exclaimed to Tad and Chad. "come on, there could be gators out there." All of a sudden, he felt a super-hot breath right behind him. Lincoln turned himself around and saw Louis with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him. Lincoln screamed in fear while trying to escape the rope, but it was no use. He kept screaming in fear and panic.

"Oh no, wait, I'm sorry," said Louis. "no, I'm not gonna-"

"Louis, like this." Gah-Ri showed him how to eat a human or a critter.

"Oh no." Louis began licking Lincoln's head, but he gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it!" Lincoln snapped at him. "wait a minute, do me a favor, don't chew me, I'm not made for that."

"I'm not gonna eat you." Louis whispered to him.

"Don't do the whole head trip thing with me!" said Lincoln.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to," Louis growled a bit and cut the rope. "back up." he pretended to eat Lincoln while forming the cloud dust.

"That's it, Louis," Gah-Ri smiled at him. "there you go, buddy, that's it, wave those arms, baby, dig in."

Lincoln stared right at Louis, confused on what he was doing. "Look, I'm just pretendin' so you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Louis turned himself around, pretending to chew on something. "Tastes just like chicken."

Gah-Ri slapped his right hand on his forehead while groaning a bit. "Oh no, no."

Louis turned around and saw Lincoln who was still there. "What did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go now?" Lincoln asked him.

"What are you doing? just go!" Louis exclaimed to him.

"That's it, I had it up to here!" Gah-Ri snarled and began racing around towards Lincoln.

"Oh no!" Lincoln exclaimed out loud.

"Hurry, run!" Louis yelled out loud as Lincoln ran around. "No, Gah-Ri, wait!" But Gah-Ri didn't listen to what Louis was saying to him 'cause he was still chasing Lincoln around.

Lincoln kept running around. "Get your boy! get your boy!" Gah-Ri was getting super close to killing off Lincoln, but suddenly, a giant mammoth tusk fell right from the cliff side and landed right on Gah-Ri's head which was causing him to stop right near Lincoln. Far away, Tad and Chad heard distant rumbling. They both turned around and saw a super big cloud of dust. Back with Lincoln, he crouched down, shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up. Lincoln slowly turned around and saw that Gah-Ri wasn't moving around.

Louis gasped in shock. "Gah-Ri!" Louis removed the mammoth tusk right off Gah-Ri.

"Louis?" Gah-Ri coughed a bit. "Louis, is that you?"

"I'm here, Gah-Ri." Louis replied to him.

"Come closer." said Gah-Ri as Louis came closer to him.

"Yes? what is it?"

"I'm so cold." Gah-Ri whispered to him.

"That's just because we're cold-blooded." said Louis as Gah-Ri smacked him 1 last time. "Ow."

"Moron." Gah-Ri gasped and coughed a bit and closed his eyes. He was now deceased.

"Gah-Ri, nooo…" Louis wailed a bit. "NOOOOOOOOOO! This is all my fault! I'm so sorry, Gah-Ri, how am I ever gonna explain this to Father? Oho no." Louis ran away while sobbing a bit. The cloud of dust formed, causing Lincoln to back away near Gah-Ri's deceased body. Lincoln noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back side. He shrieked a bit and stuck his hands right up, he turned himself around and began moving around, martial arts karate style.

"Back up! I'm crazy, I'm tripping!" Lincoln yelled out loud while making martial arts karate sounds.

Unknown to him, Tad and Chad saw in amazement on what just happened. Lincoln kept doing the moves 'til he hit Tad's right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the-" said Tad. Lincoln screamed in shock just as Tad and Chad screamed back at him. Lincoln screamed in shock again just as the 2 best friends for life screamed in shock while hanging on to 1 another. Lincoln went right behind Gah-Ri's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't hurt us! we're sorry, it was all Chad's idea!" said Tad as Chad nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Tad and Lincoln stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Lincoln, did you kill that gator?" Tad asked him as Lincoln began thinking about the question he had asked. If he told them that the mammoth tusk killed off Gah-Ri, the 2 best friends for life would continue where they left off, unless of course he answered them in a different way, by fibbing. Lincoln smirked and stood right on Gah-Ri's deceased body. "Uh, yeah, exactly how it looks? that's how it is."

"What happened?" Tad asked him.

Lincoln smirked a bit. "Oh, you wanna know what happened?"

"Yeah, you're standing on top of a gator." said Chad.

"Go on, man." Tad added.

"Well I'll tell you what happened." said Lincoln. Back at the Dragon Wash, Lincoln began his story, not only in front of Tad and Chad, but everybody. Everybody gathered around, listening to Lincoln's story while Ronnie Anne sat right on the stair steps right near him.

Lincoln began his story, "Big old gator about 30 feet long, so he's running at me, right?" the entire crowd gasped in surprise. "with teeth like razors, and I was like, you're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the L like that?"

"Hey, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Ronnie Anne said to him.

"Oh, right," said Lincoln flexing his right muscle. "so I told that dude, 'you see this guy?' and I pointed out like this, well he's got a brother, and he lives right over here, and I think it's time for a little-" Ronnie Anne joined in with him, "family reunion!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne laughed a bit just as the crowd cheered a bit. Ronnie Anne smiled a bit just as she stood right next to Lincoln, super proud of him.

"You see? I told you," said Tad still looking right at the camera-man. "we were right there."

"Pardon me, coming through, move it!" Kimi shoved them aside.

"Oh, sorry," said Chad. "she seems so nice when she's on TV."

Kimi walked right in front of Lincoln, holding up the microphone just as she lightly pushed Ronnie Anne right over to the camera-man. "Lincoln, Kimi Finster, as the first human boy in history to ever take on a gator and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city? a new sheriff in town?"

"Kimi, I'm keeping it real," said Lincoln. "Can I call you Kimi?"

"Of course." Kimi replied to him.

"Any gator that tries to mess around in Lincoln Town is going down." Lincoln explained to the entire crowd. At the other part of Cartoon City, all of the people and critters cheered while watching Lincoln on the big screen on the building. Marceline and Finn and Jake, who were carrying Marceline's shopping bags, watched the big television screen while seeing Lincoln.

"Yeah, it's poetic, in the heat, I get poetic."

"Lincoln, hmm…Lincoln." said Marceline. Back at the Dragon Wash, Plucky got right next to Lincoln. "Get outta here, any further questions will be fielded by me."

"And you are?" Kimi asked him.

"I'm his manager, Plucky, with a P." Plucky replied to him.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Scuttle exclaimed out loud as everybody stared at him just as Crazy Scuttle felt a bit embarrassed. "You wanna see my puppets?" Crazy Scuttle got out his sock puppets. "Hello."

"Could you excuse us for 1 minute?" Lincoln asked them as he and Plucky turned themselves around and began their conversation with 1 another. "My manager?"

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." said Plucky.

"What about the 5 G's?" Lincoln asked him.

"Forget the 5 G's," Plucky answered him. "from now on, we're partners."

"So what are we talking about?" Lincoln asked him.

"I'm thinking about the money split." Plucky explained to him.

"That's generous." Lincoln grinned a bit.

"You get the 15, I get 95." said Plucky.

Lincoln frowned a bit. "I don't think so."

"Talk to me." said Plucky.

"You get 25."

"30."

"45."

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." said Lincoln.

"50-50!" they both said at the exact same time.

"You happy?" Plucky asked him.

"No, you?" Lincoln asked him.

"No." said Plucky.

"Deal!" Lincoln and Plucky began doing their handshake and they faced the entire crowd to continue where they had left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take your questions." said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, are you gonna continue working here at the wash?" Kimi asked him.

"Please, I barley work here now." Lincoln replied to her as the entire crowd laughed a bit.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." said Plucky.

"No, he's slaying gators." Kimi corrected him.

"Hey, that's good, I like that," Plucky grinned a bit. "Lincoln the gator slayer."

"Whoa, a gator slayer." Timmy, Chloe and TJ said out loud in amazement.

"You heard it here 1st," said Kimi while Lincoln flexed his muscles on the big screen. "from now on, any gator tries to bother this city, it's his funeral."

CartoonMan412: "It looks like Lincoln's now the most popular in Cartoon City."

Chapter 6: Fortunes and its costs

Back at the mansion, the depression and sorrow just began for the passing of Gah-Ri. Lord Fung's father stood there with Lord Fung's mother who was sobbing silently on his right shoulder. He stood there just as the other gators picked up the casket and buried him. Lord Fung's parents stood there to see Gah-Ri's grave 1 last time. Inside the mansion, Lidong had just finished the song dedicated to Gah-Ri's memories. "Gah-Ri, we'll miss you."

"To Gah-Ri." the gators said out loud while toasting for gator. Meanwhile, Lord Fung and Peter stood there just as 1 of the gators began speaking about Gah-Ri's passing.

"It's a terrible thing, Lord Fung," said Vector. "everybody loved Gah-Ri, may whoever did this, die 1000 deaths, may his stinking, maggot-covered corpse rot in the fiery depths of heck!"

Lord Fung stared at him and sighed a bit. "Thank you for your kind thoughts, Vector."

Vector nodded his head. "Oh, and may Louis be found safe and sound too, hope he's okay." Vector made his leave.

"Oh, Louis." Lord Fung sighed depressingly.

"Don't worry, boss." said Peter, pouring honey milk tea.

"I said some things to him, we gotta find him." said Lord Fung.

"We're searching everywhere," said Peter. "forget about it, he'll turn up."

"What's wrong with that boy?" Lord Fung asked him. "why does he need to be so different? Gah-Ri, God rest his soul, he was perfect, perfect." Unknown to him, Louis stood right outside by the window, watching Lord Fung. Louis looked super depressed that he would never become the true gator within him. Louis had no choice but to run away 'cause Lord Fung would never accept him for who he was.

"Oh, Peter, who could've done this?" Lord Fung asked him.

Lidong cleared his throat. "Lord Fung, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences."

"Thank you, Lidong, for honoring my son with your song." said Lord Fung.

"I got some news, about the guy who took out Gah-Ri." said Lidong.

"Let's talk over here." Lord Fung and Lidong walked around right towards the window to have a private conversation with 1 another.

"He came outta nowhere, this guy," Lidong explained to him. "calls himself 'the gator slayer!'"

Lord Fung cleared his throat knowing that Lidong had faced him in the wrong way. "Lidong, over here."

"Sorry. 'the gator slayer.'" Said Lidong.

"Where do I find him?" Lord Fung asked him.

"He's from Cartoon City," Lidong replied to him, "that's all we could dig up."

"Thank you, thank you." said Lord Fung as Lidong bowed and made his leave. "Peter, get Plucky, he knows that city better than anybody, I wanna find this guy, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the skin or furs, I wanna know it, who is the gator slayer?" Lord Fung would stop at nothing to get revenge on the certain somebody who took out Gah-Ri.

"Here he is, the gator slayer!" In Cartoon City, Lincoln turned himself around, wearing a cape and sunglasses. Everybody began cheering for the new hero in town. From magazines, television commercials, video games, action figures and billboards, he was now the most popular. Later on, Lincoln went right in the elevator which was taking him to the top of the city town. The doors opened just as Lincoln walked right into his new home place. Lincoln's eyes widened with excitement that everything he dreamt about had come true. He was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this party started right-" said Lincoln when everybody gathered around and danced around for the dance off party while Tad and Chad were the DJs.

"There he is, the big L." said Plucky.

"Plucky." Lincoln grinned a bit.

"Pound that dog, pound it," said Plucky as Lincoln gave him the pound. "Lincoln, raise the city, raise the city buddy." Plucky kept dancing around like a maniac.

"Uh, yeah…" Lincoln backed away.

"Oh yeah." Plucky kept on dancing around. Just as Lincoln backed away, Ronnie Anne entered the room, holding something in her hands.

"Ronnie Anne, you made it." said Lincoln, about to embrace her.

"Wait, you're gonna break my gift." Ronnie Anne said to him.

"Come on, you didn't have to get me anything," said Lincoln. "what'd you get me?"

"Well what does every bachelor pad need?" Ronnie Anne showed him his gift: a lava lamp.

"A lava lamp?" Lincoln asked, smiling a bit. "how did you know I love lava lamps? you know what? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Ronnie Anne smiled a bit, but her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when she saw a super big lava lamp. This penthouse had everything.

"Hey, come on, Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln, just as Ronnie Anne snapped out of it. "I wanna show you the best thing about this place." Ronnie Anne walked right over to the balcony right next to Lincoln. they stared right at the beautiful viewing. "How great is this view?"

"Top of the city, it's amazing." said Ronnie Anne, gasping in excitement.

"I know, it's beautiful, right?" Lincoln asked her.

"Like you…like your new apartment, its…wow, awesome." Ronnie Anne said to him hoping that he didn't hear that he was beautiful. "what I'm trying to say is that I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, it was nothing, really, you know," said Lincoln. "hey, you know what? wait right here, don't move, I'll be right back, girl, you are gonna flip." Lincoln left the balcony to get something for her. Ronnie Anne began checking her breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt.

"I'm back." said Lincoln.

"Oh, you're back." Ronnie Anne said to him.

Lincoln chuckled and walked around towards her, holding something right behind his back side. "You know what, Ronnie Anne? where I'm at right now, this whole new life I got…all my dreams coming true…in a weird kind of way…well, I never could've done it without you."

"Oh, sure you could, but….probably not." Ronnie Anne chuckled a bit.

"Ronnie Anne, here." Lincoln showed her the little box.

"Oh, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne grinned a bit, knowing that she thought it was another jewelry item.

"I know, I'm just sorry that it took so long." Lincoln apologized to her.

"Oh, that's okay." Ronnie Anne said to him. Just as things were going great, Lincoln opened the lid, showing her the diamond pearl. "My abuela's diamond pearl."

Lincoln showed her the diamond pearl along with the other diamond pearls, forming a necklace. "With interest, now, I don't forget anything, and I never forget who my friends are."

"Ohhh!" Ronnie Anne was a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the diamond pearl. They both chuckled a bit. Lincoln stared at her just as Ronnie Anne smiled at him.

"Ronnie Anne, I-" Lincoln was about to say something, but their minute got interrupted by Marceline. "Oh hi, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Marceline asked them.

"Yes, we're talking." Ronnie Anne said to her.

"No," Lincoln replied to her. "hey, Marceline, you're here," Ronnie Anne cleared her throat a bit. "oh, you gotta meet my best friend, Ronnie Anne."

"You're best friend? oh that's sweet," said Marceline. "so you won't mind if I steal him for a while, will you?" Ronnie Anne shook her head in response. Lincoln and Marceline walked right inside just as Marceline looked right at her. Ronnie Anne watched them going inside and sighed depressingly that she was super close of telling Lincoln how she was feeling about him. Inside, Lincoln and Marceline walked right inside, holding hands while everybody continued partying.

"So, look who's a somebody after all." said Marceline, smirking a bit.

Lincoln chuckled a bit. "Well, you know-"

All of a sudden, Daffy Duck entered the penthouse, breathing and terrified. "Gators! on the…on the edge of the city! they're blue and green!" Everybody began screaming and running around to panic.

"Gators!" Lincoln hid right behind Marceline. "Okay, everybody, go home to your loved 1s, spend the last few hours that you have with 1 another." everybody stopped screaming and running around. They stared at Lincoln when Marceline stepped aside. Lincoln, on the other hand, looked right at them. "Oh, I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we'd have been all scrambling for cover and stuff, but not since Lincoln came to town," Everybody cheered and applauded while Lincoln spoke to Marceline. "So, Marceline, baby, just wait here and I'm gonna be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the gators." Lincoln walked right towards the elevator with a terrified look.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Plucky cheered for him.

"Biceps, triceps!" Lincoln laughed and growled, heroically.

"Let's go, Lincoln!" Sonic cheered for him.

"Go get 'em, Lincoln!" Plucky added as everybody continued cheering and Marceline stood there. Lincoln kept growling just as the doors closed. Just then, he began sobbing and wailing a bit, knowing that he was gonna be in super big trouble.

CartoonMan412: "Let me ask something: how can a young boy like Lincoln, take on a gator? stay tuned for the next chapter when he meets Louis again and you'll find out about Louis's secret."

Chapter 7: Louis's secret

During the night, 2 gators by the name Toby and Charles were walking right around the city town, searching for Louis. "Louis!" Toby called out loud. "Where the heck is he? Louis!"

Charles smacked Toby right on the back of his head. "Hey, what are you doing? there's a gator slayer out there, you wanna be next?"

"Oh yeah." Toby began whispering a bit loudly. "Louis!" Charles rolled his eyes just as he and Toby continued searching for Louis. Meanwhile, Lincoln was hiding in the big tall grass, when the gators walked right past him. Lincoln sighed heavily in relief. "That was close."

"Super close." a peculiar voice said to him. Lincoln looked right up, slowly and saw that Louis was right behind him, looking down at him. "Don't panic." said Louis as Lincoln smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Louis covered his mouth and grabbed him. "Quiet, we're safe."

"Oh no, not you again." Lincoln said to him, getting outta Louis's grasp.

"Yeah," said Louis, 'til he screamed in alarm and grabbed Lincoln. "AAAAH! what was that?!"

"Hey, what is with you, man?" Lincoln asked him, getting outta Louis's grasp again as Louis shushed him. "He could be anywhere."

"Who?" Lincoln asked him.

"The gator slayer." Louis replied to him.

Lincoln got outta Louis's grasp. "There's no gator slayer out here."

Louis chuckled a bit. "Yes, there is."

Lincoln mimicked Louis's chuckle. "No, there is not, trust me on this 1."

"Get a hold of yourself, man," Louis exclaimed to him. "this is no time to act crazy!"

"No, you're the `1 who's acting crazy, crazy!" Lincoln exclaimed back to him.

Louis sighed heavily. "You're right, you're right, I'm sorry, I haven't been myself since the uh…the uh…..don't cry." Louis collapsed right on the flower bed, sobbing his eyes out. He would never forget about that incident when Gah-Ri was killed off and he never came back home in the 1st place.

"No, no, it's not all that, just relax." Lincoln was keeping Louis in proper control.

"It's my fault, kinda, not really, but still," Louis groaned a bit. "my brother-"

"You just need a little more time, man," said Lincoln. "look, things will work out."

"You think?" Louis asked him while calming himself down a bit.

"Yeah," Lincoln nodded his head in agreement. "so, look, I'm gonna take off, and you should get home, okay?"

"Okay." Louis nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey, good luck." Lincoln began leaving, but Louis grabbed him. "Wait, I didn't catch your name."

"Lincoln." Lincoln introduced himself while trying to get outta Louis's grasp again.

"I'm Louis, hi." Louis waved at him. "Wait, wait, where do you live?"

Lincoln got outta Louis's grasp. "Louis, where I come from, people and critters don't like to be grabbed by gators."

"Sorry." Louis apologized.

"Now go home." said Lincoln.

"There is no home for me anymore," said Louis, still hanging onto Miguel. "don't you understand that?"

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that." said Lincoln.

"Take me home with you," said Louis letting go of Lincoln. "you won't even notice I'm there, I'm like the invisible gator." Louis covered his eyes for a bit. He uncovered his eyes, staring at Lincoln, who stared at him.

"Are you crazy?!" Lincoln snapped at him.

"Please, I'm beggin' you!" Louis exclaimed to him while sobbing a bit. don't leave me alone!"

"Hey, put your hands and paws on the wall where I can see them!" a peculiar voiced yelled out by the walls. Lincoln and Louis hid right by the walls, flat. Lincoln shushed Louis and began looking, 'til he saw Timmy, Chloe and TJ.

"Gotcha!" said Chloe.

Lincoln sighed heavily. "Hey, you guys."

"Lincoln!" the 3 young kids cheered in excitement.

"What are you all doing here?" Lincoln asked them.

"Check out my mad banner." said Timmy.

"Whoop, there it is." Chloe and TJ added. Lincoln saw the picture painting of him, riding around on a gator.

"Hope you like it." said TJ.

"Wow, you guys got some skills." said Lincoln, super impressed.

"It's wild style, dude." said Timmy.

"Hey, what did I tell you?" Lincoln asked them while staring at them. "you kids shouldn't be doing this, and besides, it's not safe to be out here at night." Lincoln lightly pushed the young kids away.

"It's now, Lincoln, you're the gator slayer." said TJ.

"Gator slayer?" Louis whispered to himself, a bit confused that Lincoln was a wolf slayer.

"What was that?" Chloe asked them.

Lincoln coughed a bit while covering Louis. "Sometimes I be coughing for nothing, look, I need you off of these streets, seriously, get your behinds home, I'll tell your parents that you're all doing bad stuff." Lincoln watched the young kids make their leave.

"Bye, Lincoln!" Chloe waved at him while leaving. Lincoln walked right back to the other corner where Louis listened to the entire thing. "Louis, did you see what just happened there?"

"I know, they think you're the gator slayer," Louis began laughing a bit. "as if."

Lincoln frowned a bit. "I don't appreciate your funky tone, actually." Lincoln began making his leave.

Louis followed him. "No, wait up, I'm sorry, seriously, I don't want you mad at me, and I certainly don't want you to…" Louis snickered a bit. "…slay me." Louis began laughing a bit.

"You having a good time?" Lincoln asked him while Louis continued laughing a bit. "you enjoying yourself? well, for your information, I am the gator slayer, Lincoln the wolf slayer, that's what people be saying." Lincoln continued bowing, imagining that the people and critters continued cheering for him. Louis stopped laughing a bit when he heard what Lincoln just said.

"Wait, you mean you-" Louis said to him.

"Yeah." said Lincoln.

"When the mammoth tusk…" Louis gasped in surprise. "Oh, you're a liar."

"Hey, I didn't lie, alright?" said Lincoln, but Louis looked right at him sternly. "Alright, I lied, but it was a little lie, come on, who's it gonna hurt anyway? man, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own." Lincoln walked away.

"No problem," Louis followed him around. "and if, God forbid, someone should, I don't know find out the truth about the gator slayer on my way back."

"You wouldn't." Lincoln knew that Louis would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh, I would." Louis smirked a bit. Lincoln didn't wanna be the laughing stock in the city town and be a nobody again. Lincoln sighed deeply and smiled at him while petting Louis's head. "Come here, of course you can come with me, but you know, you're a gator, right?" Lincoln entered the manhole to the sewers. "and I'm a gator slayer, so we can't be seen together, got it?"

"Got it." Louis understood and followed Lincoln right over to the city town. Later on, Lincoln opened the sewer lid on the road, checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her. "Okay, Louis, follow my every move and don't make a sound."

"You got it." Louis understood just as he heard his echo. "Oh, an echo. Echo," Louis chuckled a bit when he heard more of his echoes. "Now battin' for the Seagoville Gators-" Lincoln hit him right on the back of his head. "Ow, it's not okay to hit."

Lincoln removed the lid and climbed right up on the road. Louis began climbing right up, but without warning, he was stuck due to his big body. Lincoln grabbed his 2 hands and pulled him out, but suddenly, they heard speaking. Lincoln pulled Louis outta the sewers and took cover by the building. Lincoln saw Rocko, Heffer and Filburt walking by. Lincoln watched them walking by and signaled Louis to follow him. Lincoln began doing some martial arts karate moves towards the mailbox and went right towards the garage by the Dragon Wash. Lincoln pushed the button to open the door for Louis. Lincoln signaled him to come on.

Louis smiled and began following Lincoln's moves, but without warning, he began tumbling right towards the trash cans and mailboxes, making loud crashing sounds. Louis crashed right into the dumpster and entered the garage. Lincoln cringed and got annoyed. "Get yourself in here!"

"Do you think anybody heard that?" Louis asked him when he hit his head right on the door and came right inside. Lincoln groaned a bit, but he was hoping that nobody woke up.

"Who was that?" Crazy Scuttle opened the door to the dumpster. "hey, who's out there?"

"Hey, Crazy Scuttle." Lincoln greeted him.

Crazy Scuttle smiled a bit. "Hey, I thought I heard something, did you get that gator?"

"You have no idea, Scuttle." Lincoln replied to him.

"That's great," said Crazy Scuttle. "well, I gotta go, my show's on." Crazy Scuttle closed the door and began watching television. Lincoln heard Crazy Scuttle laughing from inside the dumpster and came right inside the garage, closing the door. "Alright, we're safe for now."

"Wow…hey, a bed!" Louis came right on the bed, relaxing himself. "that's heaven, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly," Louis grabbed Lincoln while giving him a noogie. "I love you, man."

"Whoa, hold up, stop it," Lincoln got outta Louis's grasp. "you wanna be friends? fine, but we gotta lay down some rules, rule number 1: No snuggly, buggly…whatever that just was."

"You got it, anything else?" Louis asked him.

"Rule number 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you get hungry-" Lincoln explained to him.

"Don't worry, I won't eat anyone," Louis began explaining to him with an upset look on his face. "if you haven't noticed, I'm different from the other gators, let's put it that way, leave it at that, good night." Louis was terribly upset 'cause he couldn't eat anybody like Lincoln.

"Define 'different.'" said Lincoln.

"You'll laugh." Louis turned himself right over to the other side.

"I'm not gonna laugh." said Lincoln.

"Well that's what you say, and then what happens later? you laugh." said Louis.

"Louis, I give you my word." Lincoln held his right hand, promising that he wouldn't laugh at him.

Louis sighed and sat right on the bed. "Okay, I will tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian." Louis covered his head with a pillow, ignoring the laughing from Lincoln. He stared at him that Lincoln didn't laugh at him.

Lincoln, on the other hand, tried not to laugh at him. "Hold up," he took 1 deep breath. "so that's it?" Lincoln tried to keep in proper control.

"What do you mean that's it?" Louis asked him while getting up. "You're the 1st person I ever told, I'm tired of keepin' it a secret, and my father, he'll never accept me for who I am, what's wrong with me?" Louis groaned a bit.

"Nothing's wrong with you, man," said Lincoln walking right next to the nightstand. "I think all gators should be like you."

"God, that's sweet of you to say." Louis said to him.

"And stop blaming yourself for what happened." said Lincoln.

"Really?" Louis asked him.

"If you wanna blame anybody, blame me," said Lincoln, getting up a bit. "if I hadn't been there in the 1st place, none of this would've happened." Lincoln walked away.

"Jeez, if Father knew that, he'd ice you for sure." said Louis. Lincoln stopped and turned himself around. "Ice. what's he? the godfather or something?"

"Yeah." Louis replied to him.

"What do you mean yeah?" Lincoln asked him.

"Yeah, he is." Louis answered him as Lincoln's eyes twitched and he gulped nervously in fear. "Hey, are you alright?" Louis asked him, but Lincoln didn't answer him. Lincoln was now terrified that if Lord Fung found out, he was 1 deceased boy.

CartoonMan412: "It couldn't get much worse for Lincoln, could it?"

Chapter 8: Lincoln gets busted

Back at Lincoln's apartment, Tad and Chad were playing a video game when they saw Lincoln, being chomped by Bowser in the game. They were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get their beauty sleep. "I told you, Chad!" Tad snapped at him.

"I'm doing it, Tad!" Chad snapped back at him.

"A, B, X, Y, joystick." Tad explained to him while helping out.

"Joystick, got it!" Chad continued playing while Plucky was on his smart phone with an angry look on his face. "Well I got news for you, the gator slayer made me his manager, so I'm now, what I like to call, untouchable, you hear me?"

"Plucky!" Lincoln entered the living room, panicking in fear.

"Hey, Lincoln." Tad and Chad greeted him while they were still playing the video game. Lincoln saw himself being chomped again. "Oh hey, Plucky."

"Hey, here he is, my brother, my player, the gator slayer," said Plucky, on his smart phone. "now you'll have to pay me protection!"

"Plucky, the deal is off," Lincoln explained to him. "that gator I killed off was Lord Fung's 1st born son."

"I know, isn't it great?" Plucky asked him while grinning a bit.

"Not if he finds out." Lincoln replied to him still terrified and tense.

"What do you mean?" Plucky asked him. "he's on the phone right now." Lincoln gasped in fear that Lord Fung had found out already. "That's right, I got the gator slayer right here in front of me," Lincoln told him to shut the crap up, but Plucky nodded his head and gave him 1 thumb up. "and he's gonna slay you and all your gators."

"Plucky, shut up, shut up." Lincoln snapped at him.

"Hey, that's good, I like that," Plucky smiled a bit while thinking Lincoln was telling Lord Fung to shut the crap up. "Shut up, Lord Fung! shut up!" Lincoln sighed heavily that he was in super big trouble. "What? dude, he wants to talk to you."

"No, I'm not here, I'm not here." Lincoln backed away.

"Yeah, he's right here." Plucky handed Lincoln the smart phone.

Lincoln took the smart phone. "Hello." he said to him gently.

"Shut up?! shut up?!" Lord Fung snapped at him on the other line. "you don't tell me shut up, I tell you shut up." Right before Lord Fung finished, he heard a beep on the other line. "Hello?"

"How are you doing?" Peter asked him. "Give me a pie with everything on it, anchovies, meatballs, mushrooms-"

"Peter!" Lord Fung exclaimed to him.

"Oh hi, boss, why are you working in a pizza joint?" Peter asked him.

"GET OFF THE PHONE!" Lord Fung exclaimed out loud to him.

"But I'm hungry." Peter said to him as he hung up.

Lord Fung sighed heavily and continued where he left off. "My guys are coming for you, gator slayer, they're gonna tear you arm from arm!" Lord Fung hung up the wireless telephone angered. Lincoln slumped right on the sofa, knowing that he was done for.

"Come on, who's your puff daddy?" Plucky asked him while holding the smart phone. "who takes care of you? okay, boys, game's over, time to get busy." Plucky turned off the game.

"Oh, come on, I was winning." said Chad.

Tad sighed heavily just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor. "Chad, weren't you supposed to pick those up from the dance off party?" Tad began picking them up.

Chad stopped him. "Hold on there, Tad, those 2 are mine."

"Wait, what?" Tad asked him.

"That's Billy and that's Mandy, Billy's super sloppy and Mandy's the serious 1, but get them together as always and-Woohoo-hang on to your sides." Chad explained to him.

Tad picked up the scraps and smirked a bit. "Nice meeting you both." he crumbled both of them up.

Chad gasped in shock. "AAAAH! you crazy killer!" he began chasing Tad around, very ticked off, but Plucky grabbed them both while leaving.

"Plucky, you got it all wrong." Lincoln followed him around.

"They'll write songs about you." said Plucky as the elevator doors closed on Lincoln.

"Plucky, please, come on!" Lincoln pushed the button, rapidly.

"Maybe I can help." Lincoln turned himself around and saw Marceline, sitting right on the sofa. Lincoln smiled a bit. "Hey, Marceline, what are you doing here? you just be popping up sometimes places."

"Well you said to wait, so…" Marceline clapped when the fancy music played in the background and the lights dimmed. "I been waiting."

Lincoln laughed a bit nervously just as the doors opened. "Look, I don't have a lot of time for the hand-clappy making-lights-go-off music-playing-in-the-dark thing."

"What are you afraid of?" Marceline asked him.

"Afraid?" Lincoln laughed a bit. "yeah, that's funny, I'm not afraid of nothing, it's just…ohh…" Lincoln relaxed himself when Marceline began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby, you're so tense." said Marceline as she continued massaging Lincoln's shoulders.

"Yeah, I been stressed lately, you know, protecting the city," said Lincoln, stretching a bit. "I do that myself, you know, it's just crazy."

"It's too much, it's piling up," said Marceline.

"Yeah, you know, 1 thing on top of the other," said Lincoln. "actually, I was thinking about retiring."

Marceline slammed Lincoln right against the big lava lamp. "You don't wanna do that."

"I don't?" Lincoln asked her.

"You have worked your way to the top," Marceline explained to him. "You don't wanna go back to the bottom, do you?"

"No," Lincoln replied to her. "no way."

"You just show them who's boss and those gators will leave you alone." said Marceline.

"Yeah, you're right." said Lincoln. "Louis." Lincoln left the apartment, leaving Marceline, smiling a bit. Later on, Lincoln went right back to the garage to speak to Louis. He had a plan so that the other gators won't bother him again. He opened the door and looked around for Louis. "Louis, where are you?" All of a sudden, Lincoln jumped in surprise when he saw Ronnie Anne staring at him.

"Hello, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne greeted him.

"Ronnie Anne, what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked her.

"What? did you forget something?" Ronnie Anne asked him as Lincoln looked around. "Oh, maybe you forgot…" Ronnie Anne slammed the door angrily. "your gator."

Louis continued sipping on a smoothie when he saw Lincoln. "Hi."

"Uh…gator! run, Ronnie Anne, I'll cover you!" Lincoln protected Ronnie Anne. "quick, before it's too late! go on without me!"

"Oh, stop it," Ronnie Anne turned on the light, still angry and upset. "your pet gator here told me everything."

"Dang, Louis, why would you do that?" Lincoln asked him a bit upset.

"I don't know, I like her." Louis replied to him.

"Thank you, I like you too." Ronnie Anne smiled at him, but it didn't last for a super long time when she got angry and upset with Lincoln. "What were you thinking? bringing him in here?"

"No, I'm still working out the kinks." Lincoln replied to her.

"Kinks? you lied," Ronnie Anne snapped at him. "everybody thinks you slayed the gator!"

"Who am I to tell them they're wrong?" Lincoln asked her.

"How could you lie to me, Lincoln? me." Ronnie Anne snapped at him.

"Don't take it personally," said Lincoln. "come on, I lied to everybody," Ronnie Anne looked hurt that Lincoln, not only that he fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody. "Alright, look, I'm sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem I gotta take care of."

"Oh, what's that?" Ronnie Anne asked him looking a bit upset.

"Gators are coming to get me." Lincoln replied to her while looking terrified.

"And they should," said Ronnie Anne. "I mean, what'd you expect? you'd take credit for killing a gator, and then everything would be fine and dandy for the rest of your life?"

"Uh…yeah," Lincoln answered her. "but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Louis got it, we're gonna fix it."

"We? I don't want any part of this." said Louis.

"Too late, veggie-boy, they're looking for you too." said Lincoln.

"Point taken, what's the plan?" Louis asked him.

"This is what we're gonna do." Lincoln began his plan.

"Here's the plan: you tell the truth, and you, go home." Ronnie Anne said to them. Lincoln and Louis looked right at her and at 1 another, 'til they began laughing a bit. Lincoln continued just as he held the brush full of red paint. "Alright, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a mess, right? then you're gonna run out and meet the gators right before they get here, and you're gonna say, 'Stop, don't, y'all, don't go no farther, that gator slayer's crazy, man, he beat me senseless, he's a stone-cold killer, man!' then you could tell them I'm huge, tell them I'm handsome. throw that in, say I'm buff."

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You're going way too far, Lincoln."

"Actually, he hasn't gone far enough." said Louis, looking right outside the window.

"Exactly…what?" Lincoln asked him.

"You need to slay a gator, and I need to disappear, here's what we're gonna do." said Louis as Lincoln began listening for what Louis's plan was.

CartoonMan412: "Stay tuned for the 1st battle fight."

Chapter 9: The pretend battle fight

Back in the city town, we see Kimi on camera, but she looked a bit terrified. "This is Kimi Finster, reporting live, we had confirmed reports of a-"

"GATOOOOOOOR!" Omi yelled out loud as he and the others ran right past Kimi, screaming in fear. Louis walked around in the city town just as everybody continued screaming, running around and taking cover, he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody, which was a part of the plan from last evening.

"Look, it's the gator slayer!" exclaimed Bonnie Anderson to everybody as the camera-man used the television camera, seeing Lincoln. Lincoln stood right on top of the Mystery Machine, wearing a cape. It was time to take on the gator. Lincoln turned himself around and posed as a brave young hero, but the wind blew the cape, covering him. Lincoln removed the cape and chuckled a bit. Lincoln yelled out loud and ran around, holding out his right fist as Louis walked around near the road and towards him, snarling a bit. They continued going towards 1 another, 'til Lincoln punched Louis's right eye, sending him flying and crashing right through the billboard.

"Holy mackerel, did we get that?" Kimi asked them.

At the Dragon Wash, Ronnie Anne continued writing the papers just as Tails was right by her desk, seeing Lincoln on the television screen. "Hey, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln's on TV." Ronnie Anne turned herself around and saw Lincoln, showing off. Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and continued doing her hard work, while the entire crew joined in, watching Lincoln. Back in the city town, Louis and Lincoln hid right by the walls just as Louis cringed a bit in pain, holding his right eye due to the punch that Lincoln just gave him.

"Do you hear them, Louis?" Lincoln asked him while hearing the cheering. "they're going crazy, man, they love us."

"They love you, they hate me," said Louis. "can we switch sides? I can be the human slayer, they'll never see it comin'."

"Come on, you sell this, you'll never have to go home again," said Lincoln. "you can start a new life, now give me a growl."

"Okay." Louis nodded his head in agreement. He began purring a bit just as Lincoln sighed heavily. Louis cleared his throat and snarled super loud right near Lincoln's face. That snarl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Louis stopped snarling. "Like that?"

"That was…pretty good," Lincoln replied to him. "let's go." They continued where they left off just as Lincoln ran around and Louis began chasing him around, passing Kimi. Back at the Dragon Wash, everybody continued watching the pretend fight while Plucky was on his smart phone, speaking to Lord Fung.

"Is that all? do you understand how huge my client is? turn on your TV." said Plucky. Back at the pretend fight, Louis came closely right towards Lincoln, chomping his teeth to capture him.

"Louis, Louis, Louis!" Lincoln yelled out loud, 'til Louis got him right by the foot. Everybody, including Ronnie Anne, gasped in shock back at the Dragon Wash.

"Turn off your TV, turn off your TV." said Plucky, on his smart phone. In the city town, everybody stared at Louis, but they took cover when Louis turned himself around. Louis, on the other hand, began looking for Lincoln.

"Don't swallow." Lincoln said to him from inside Louis's mouth.

"Lincoln?" Louis asked him.

"No, it's Peter Pan, of course it's me," Lincoln snapped at him. "why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry." Louis apologized just as he held his stomach, not feeling super good.

"No, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movies," Lincoln explained to him. "'sorry' is when you say, 'when's the baby due?' and it turns out the person's just fat, this is as far away from 'sorry' as you could possibly get."

"But, Lincoln, I think I'm gonna puke." Louis said to him about to power puke.

"No, no, Louis, just open up, nice and easy." said Lincoln. Louis began open his mouth up nice and easy just as Lincoln strained a bit. Everybody, including Timmy, Chloe and TJ watched, hoping that it was Lincoln. Suddenly, Lincoln opened Louis's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed their cameras.

"Are you not entertained?" Lincoln asked them. "you can't handle the truth! you had me at hello!"

Ronnie Anne looked a bit confused when she watched him on television. She shook her head while Plucky was on his smart phone. "Turn your TV back on, why are you turning your TV off?"

Lincoln began riding Louis around like a cowboy while everybody continued cheering. Meanwhile, Peter and the gators walked right towards the city by the order of Lord Fung. Lincoln began using Louis as a barrel just as Louis began getting motion sickness. Peter and the gators continued searching for Lincoln to settle a score with him.

"This city is huge," said Peter. "how are we supposed to find the gator slayer?" That was when he and the gators heard Louis, wailing loudly from far away just as Louis was thrown. Louis fell right on the bridge while Lincoln flexed his muscles, but it didn't last for a super long time when he saw Peter and the gators. Peter watched Lincoln, finding out if he was super good. Lincoln knew this was the time for the grand finale. Lincoln pulled Louis's tail just as Louis pretended to struggle in pain. "This is it, Louis, big finish, just like we practiced."

"The flyin' gator?" Louis asked him while grinning a bit.

"The flying gator." Lincoln replied to him as he began picking Louis up, but he was too heavy for him. "Little help here, buddy boy?"

"Sorry." Louis apologized. Lincoln managed to lift Louis right up and spun him around for the finish; he grabbed his tail and spun him around faster, 'til he threw him right off. Louis screams just as he got thrown around. Without warning, he smashed right into the screen of the building and began falling over to his pretend death. Louis continued screaming in alarm just as Lincoln watched him.

"Curse you, gator slayer!" Louis wailed out loud while falling right into the dark pit. Louis continued falling over 'til he came right to the side and continued wailing a bit. He began silently wailing and made 1 crashing sound.

Back on top, Lincoln sighed heavily and came right on top of the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs popped right outta the screen due to the crashing. "Yeah, and you tell that nasty creep that I don't never, ever, ever, never wanna see another gator on this city, again, ever!" Lincoln snapped at the gators as Peter and the gators retreated back to the mansion. "Remember this name: Lincoln the gator slayer!"

Back at the Dragon Wash, the entire crew cheered just as Plucky cheered a bit. "You see? you see?" At the bottom part, Louis went right to the secret pit, finally finished with the job. Back on the top part, everybody continued cheering for Lincoln's victory. Marceline was in the crowd, very proud that Lincoln had won the battle fight. So she walked right towards him and was gonna do something to him. Lincoln kept showing off right in front of the television camera just as Marceline came right by. She grabbed Lincoln by shocking him.

"Whoa, hey, Marceline-" Lincoln was interrupted when Marceline put her mouth right against his. Back at the Dragon Wash, Ronnie Anne smiled a bit at Plucky. Plucky grinned at her and watched the television screen, but he stopped smiling and everybody stopped cheering. Ronnie Anne looked a bit confused and watched the television screen. What she really saw made her gasp in shock. She saw Lincoln kissing Marceline.

"Seems the gator slayer not only conquered a few gators today, but maybe a few hearts?" Kimi asked them on the television screen. "has the city's most eligible bachelor been snapped up? I'm Kimi Finster, here live, watching the gator slayer making out." Ronnie Anne was depressed and heartbroken just as she left her desk. Plucky watched her leave, knowing that she was in love with Lincoln and it looked like Ronnie Anne was now depressed and heartbroken.

CartoonMan412: "Good idea: Louis beginning a new entire life, Bad idea: Ronnie Anne being depressed and heartbroken now that Lincoln's kissing Marceline."

Chapter 10: Lincoln and Marceline broken up

Back at the Dragon Wash, Ronnie Anne was reading the newspaper, staring at the photo of Lincoln, being kissed by Marceline. She was angry and depressed from what she saw while Louis was right behind the curtain and was gonna dress up as something. "Hey, Ronnie Anne, can you hand me the blue one?" Louis asked her as Ronnie Anne handed him the can of blue paint and continued reading the newspaper. "Thank you."

Lincoln came in laughing a bit. "Look who stepped in the room." Lincoln continued laughing a bit just as Ronnie Anne continued reading, but not smiling at him.

"Yeah!" Louis laughed a bit.

"Lincoln and Louis! what a team, baby. Give me that, 5 me some 5!" said Lincoln.

"High 5, low 5!" Louis high and low 5d with Lincoln.

"Did you see me? I was like…" Lincoln began making martial arts karate noises. "I was crazy."

"When you punched me, the crowd was…ahh!" said Louis

"Yeah, they ate it up," said Lincoln. "it was like a Lincoln-explosion."

"How good was I?" Louis asked him.

"Oh, you were the bomb." Lincoln replied to him.

"Thank you," Louis bowed and smirked a bit. "and hey, hey, hey, casanova," Ronnie Anne turned away, angrily. "I was your big finish on the news, nice smooch, lover boy."

"Whoa, ixnay on the isskay, man," Lincoln whispered to him. "that's private."

"Private?" Ronnie Anne asked him. "the entire city saw you do it." Lincoln held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away.

"Hey, somebody's in a bad mood," Lincoln joked. "come on, Ronnie Anne, let me see that smile." Lincoln pressed his fingers right beside Ronnie Anne's mouth, making her smile at him.

"Knock it off." Ronnie Anne pushed his arms away.

"What has gotten in to you?" Lincoln asked her, confused.

"Me? I swear, sometimes I wanna take your big dumb dummy head and just…" Ronnie Anne punched her right hand super- fast.

"Ronnie Anne, what is your problem?" Lincoln asked her.

"Problem? there's no problem, I don't have a problem," Ronnie Anne answered him. "Miss Perfect is the 1 with the problem."

"Hey, you guys-" said Louis.

"What do you got against Marceline?" Lincoln asked her, concerned.

"Not my lips, that's for sure." Ronnie Anne answered him as Louis cringed a bit.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked her, not knowing what Ronnie Anne was talking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Louis hid right behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Marceline anyway?" Lincoln asked her, upset.

"I don't!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed to him.

"You don't?" Lincoln asked her.

"No!"

"No what?"

"I don't know!"

"You wanna-" Louis began explaining to them.

"No!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne exclaimed out loud, making Louis back away.

"Just tell me something, Lincoln, 'cause I'm curious," said Ronnie Anne, walking away as Lincoln listened to her. "why do you think she's interesting, huh? do you think for 1 minute that she'd even be with you if you weren't the famous gator slayer?"

"Please, don't fight." Louis begged them.

Ronnie Anne ignored Louis. "Are you blind?"

"She treats me like I'm somebody!" Lincoln said to her, getting angry and upset.

"Would she love you if you were a nobody?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"Nobody loves a nobody!" Lincoln snapped at her.

"I did!" Ronnie Anne confessed to him as she walked away. Lincoln was very shocked from what she just said to him. He stared at her, know found out that she had been in love with him this entire time. Ronnie Anne continued, very depressed. "Before the money, and before the fame, before the lie, to me you were a somebody, Lincoln, now you're nothing, but a fake, a sham, a con, you're a joke." Lincoln just stared at her, upset since she admitted that she was in love with him.

"Here I come," Louis opened the curtains, revealing his disguise. "Sherman, the dragon washing gecko." Louis/Sherman smiled at them, but his smiling face faded away when he saw the 2 of them staring at 1 another, upset. Ronnie Anne sighed depressingly and looked away.

"Ronnie Anne-" Lincoln tried saying something.

"No, forget it, just go!" Ronnie Anne snapped at him. "I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your life wasn't good enough, including me." Lincoln tried explaining to her, but he felt defeated. He began leaving the garage, depressed. Ronnie Anne watched him leave and began silently sobbing a bit.

"Ronnie Anne?" Louis/Sherman asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ronnie Anne apologized to him. "go back and do it again."

Louis/Sherman looked depressingly at her, knowing that she was silently crying a bit. he cleared the tear drops away. "Hey, come on, it'll be okay." Ronnie Anne smiled at him, feeling better a bit.

Meanwhile, Lincoln just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the Dragon Wash. He was still terribly upset that Ronnie Anne was in love with him all this time and he didn't know that right after she confessed. He walked around in the city town, staring at the billboards of his popularity, but he wasn't feeling proud of himself.

"You can't handle the truth!" said Lincoln in the video clip. "you got gator breath!" Miguel sighed heavily and continued walking around. All he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Ronnie Anne? he stared at another video clip of him drinking a diet root beer. He walked away from the city town.

Later on, he saw Timmy, Chloe and TJ playing around with the fire hydrant and cheering for him and saw Grandma Lydia shouting at them, telling them to go home and get some beauty sleep. Lincoln chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing around with Crazy Scuttle, who just woke up. Lincoln chuckled silently 'til he saw his new place that made him terribly upset.

At his penthouse, he entered the living room, where Plucky and the others were partying, but he wasn't in the mood. Lincoln passed by, not paying any attention. Meanwhile, Marceline, who sat right by Princess Bubblegum, saw Lincoln, going over to the balcony. She looked a bit concerned about Lincoln.

Lincoln went right outside and looked right at the amazing viewing, still not amused.

"Preparation L, it slays hemorrhoids like Lincoln slays gators!" said Dojo. "Oh, hey, Lincoln."

Lincoln waved just as Dojo flew away. He sighed heavily while Marceline stood right by the door. "Ronnie Anne was right, I am a joke."

Marceline rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "Hey, gator slayer, why are you out here? all your friends are inside."

"Not all my friends." said Lincoln.

"You mean that young girl from the Dragon Wash?" Marceline asked him while caressing his face. "forget about her, she's a nobody."

Lincoln walked away from her. "No, I'm the nobody."

Marceline giggled a bit. "Oh, let me guess, she told you that she loves you, is that it?" Marceline laughed a bit just as she took his right hand. "it's not like you feel the same way about her." she continued laughing a bit. What Marceline said was true. Lincoln did feel the exact same way about Ronnie Anne, so he smiled a bit.

"You know what? I don't think it's gonna work out." Lincoln backed away from her.

"Wait, are you dumping me?" Marceline asked. Lincoln sighed heavily and nodded his head in agreement, but he yelped a bit when he saw her getting very ticked off. "Let me explain something to you…"

Back inside, Plucky kept dancing with Shirley, 'til he and the others stopped and saw Marceline, throwing Lincoln against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even break apart.

"Young love." Plucky laughed along with the others. Marceline threw Lincoln against the walls, 1 more time and walked away, leaving Lincoln, who slid right down on the glass door.

CartoonMan412: "Well, bad luck for Marceline, and hopefully Lincoln finds Ronnie Anne right in the nick of time."

Chapter 11: Ronnie Anne kidnapped

During the day time, Lincoln just bought balloons and a box of chocolates. This was his chance that he was gonna tell Ronnie Anne that he really loved her. He ran around right towards the Dragon Wash, while Louis, who was disguised as Sherman, was working 'til he saw him. "Hey, Lincoln."

"I can't talk, I gotta find Ronnie Anne," said Lincoln. "I gotta tell her I love her." Louis/Sherman grinned a bit and followed Lincoln just as everybody cheered out loud.

"Way to go, Lincoln!" Silver cheered for him. At the office, Tad and Chad are now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't going so well.

"Hello, Dragon Wash…" said Tad.

Chad grabbed the wireless telephone. "Give me the phone, we get a dragon of a wash…"

"Give me the phone!" Tad grabbed the wireless telephone. "And the price is…very, very low, considering good washes."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Plucky asked them. "it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!"

Tad answered the wireless telephone. "Dragon Wash."

"Rhymes with gosh." Chad added just as they laughed a bit.

Plucky groaned a bit. "Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be useless somewhere else."

"Plucky, where's Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked him.

"You tell me, " Plucky asked him as he answered the wireless telephone. "Dragon Wash, you get a dragon…oh…it's for you." he handed Plucky the wireless telephone.

Plucky handed the stuff right over to Louis/Sherman and answered the wireless telephone. "Hello?"

"Is this the gator slayer?" somebody asked him.

"Yes, it is." Lincoln answered him.

"It's Peter Griffin, the…I mean, forget about it," said Peter. "now, you follow these instructions to a lot of lies, okay? file cabinet, top door, there's a package, get it." Lincoln did what Peter just said to him. He opened the package 'til he saw what was inside it. It was Ronnie Anne's necklace.

"That's right, tough guy, we got your girl," Peter continued. "now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 hour."

"Who is it?" Louis/Sherman asked them, but Lincoln shushed him.

"Be there, if you don't wanna see her sleeping with the humans and critters, the dead 1s," Peter said to him. "now nod your head that you understand." Lincoln nodded his head in agreement. "Now tell me if you nodded."

"I nodded." Lincoln said to him and hung up the wireless telephone, worried about Ronnie Anne's safety. "They got Ronnie Anne, and they want a sit down, I never meant for anybody to get hurt, especially not Ronnie Anne, this is all my fault."

"That's a classic move, I seen her 1000 times." said Plucky.

"They take the thing you love the most and then they use it against you." Louis/Sherman added. Lincoln had no other choice, he was gonna rescue her. "Look, we gotta go to that sit down and we gotta save her!"

"Whoa, look, I wanna save Ronnie Anne too, but I can't just waltz in there and say, "Hi, Father, I'm a gecko,'" said Louis/Sherman.

"Louis?" Plucky asked him.

"and my friend, the gator slayer is a fake," Louis/Sherman continued.

"Fake?!" Plucky yelled out loud.

"come on, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Louis/Sherman finished.

Plucky laughed a bit. "This is a joke, right? 'cause you know, I told Lord Fung-" Plucky stopped a bit and remembered what he said back then.

Flashback sequence….

"Shut up, Lord Fung, shut up!" Plucky yelled out loud just as Lord Fung snarled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End flashback sequence…

Plucky panicked knowing that he was a doomed duck. "Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Louis, tell me that you're a real gator slayer, please!"

"I'm sorry, Lincoln, I'm not," Lincoln sighed heavily, but his face brightened up. "but the gators don't know that." Since Plucky now knew that Lincoln wasn't the gator slayer, the gators and Lord Fung didn't know that either. Lincoln was still gonna rescue Ronnie Anne no matter what would happen.

CartoonMan412: "Holy crap, Lincoln's gonna see face to face with Lord Fung."

Chapter 12: The sit-down showdown

At the mansion, all of the gators gathered right by the table for the meeting. However, they were still terrified 'cause Lincoln was right at the end of the table along with Louis, disguised as Sherman and Plucky. Both Lincoln and Louis/Sherman gulped nervously while Plucky was breathing rapidly in stress 'cause if the gators and Lord Fung found out that Lincoln wasn't the wolf slayer, their skins and furs would be fried up. They all sat there not saying 1 single word just as the gators still stared at Lincoln. Lincoln was about to pick up a cup, but he saw that the gators moved away in fear, thinking that he was about to strike. Lincoln smirked a bit to see that the gators were very terrified. He decided to have a bit of fun and excitement by pretending to be terrifying, so he let out a snarl at them, terrifying them just as 1 gator fainted. Lincoln chuckled a bit just as Plucky stared at him.

"Will you stop screwing around?" Plucky asked him. "this will never work, we're dead, we're dead!"

Lincoln shushed Plucky. "Thank you, Plucky, thank you." He spoke to the wolves. "And my man, Plucky, has just begged me not to murder-lise all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again, I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all the individuals in here, individually, isn't that right?" Louis/Sherman nodded his head with a grunt.

"Look, he's got gecko muscle." Rufus whispered to Sniper.

"My Uncle Cooper got whacked by 1 of those." Sniper whispered back to Rufus.

"Now, which 1 of you wild dogs called this meeting?" Lincoln asked them, unknown that Lord Fung had walked right in there.

"That would be me." Lord Fung slammed the door, making Lincoln and the group jump nervously. Louis/Sherman covered his face so that Lord Fung wouldn't notice him.

Lord Fung walked around just as he took 1 good look at Lincoln. "So, this is the gator slayer, I been looking forward to meeting you, I feel like we're practically family, you know that? funny, isn't it? I brought my sons to this world, full of love and care, and you took them out, you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm the dark gator, the boss of the gators."

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Peter offered him the chair.

Lord Fung sighed heavily and took his seat. "I been running this city since before you were born, and if you thought a guy like me can't take a guy like you, guess what?" he signaled the butler to bring the tray right over to the table. "you thought wrong." he grinned evilly when he removed the lid, revealing Ronnie Anne who was tied up and gagged. Ronnie Anne looked around 'til she saw Lincoln, but she stared at him.

Lincoln scoffed a bit. "You're the 1 who's wrong, I barely even know that girl, what's your name, Miss?"

Ronnie Anne was outraged that she was being ignored.

"Oh yeah? well I say he's bluffing." Marceline came right out with her arms crossed. All of the other wolves were in love with her, even Lidong.

"How are you doing, pretty girl?" Lidong winked while Marceline rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Lincoln stared angrily at her. "Marceline, we meet again."

"You know, gator slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than money…revenge." Marceline growled a bit while wanting revenge for being broken up.

"I'm in love." Toby smiled a bit.

"Your gator slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Lord Fung smirked a bit, but all of a sudden, Lincoln began laughing a bit, making Lord Fung confused. Lincoln continued laughing just as Louis/Sherman and Plucky joined in with him, even Peter joined the laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lord Fung growled a bit, making Peter stop.

"You got nothing, nothing. Sherman, take her out." Lincoln ordered and Louis/Sherman went right towards Lord Fung and chomped Ronnie Anne right in his mouth and went right back to Lincoln. Lord Fung and the other wolves stared with wide eyes when Lincoln began dancing disco style on the table for victory.

"Okay, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes a move without my okay," Lincoln announced as he picked up a spoon, "I am the Panama Canal, baby, from now on, everything flows to me." He placed the spoon right on top of Vector's head.

"What'd he do? I can't see it!" Vector panicked in fear.

"You don't loose a tooth, you don't grow 1 back without my okay, okay?" Lincoln snapped at Charles.

"Okay," Charles nodded in agreement just as another gator called Ethan sneezed a bit.

"If you sneeze, you don't wipe that boogie without my okay, okay?" Lincoln asked Ethan.

"Okay." Ethan whimpered nervously to him in fear.

"And you don't say 'okay' without my okay, okay?" Lincoln asked them.

Plucky noticed that Louis/Sherman was holding his mouth meaning 1 single thing. "Okay, thank you all for coming, we gotta go."

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the Love Mansion?" Lincoln asked him.

"Lincoln." Plucky called out just as he saw Louis/Sherman gagging 'cause Ronnie Anne was still in his mouth.

"You're all supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hideout." Lincoln continued.

"Lincoln." Louis/Sherman gagged some more.

Lincoln ignored and looked right at Lord Fung. "And take a good look, Lord Fung, it's over, you're old school."

"Lincoln!" Plucky yelled out.

"What?" Lincoln asked him. Suddenly without warning, Louis/Sherman spewed out Ronnie Anne and the other things that he ate besides people and critters.

"The horror, the horror!" Louis/Sherman yelled out.

Lincoln laughed sheepishly. "Uh…excuse me." he ran right back to Ronnie Anne. "Ronnie Anne, are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay!" Ronnie Anne snapped at him. "he ate me!"

"I couldn't take it, the taste was killing me." Louis/Sherman spoke out loud.

Lord Fung gasped in surprise when he had heard that voice. "Louis?" Louis/Sherman gasped in surprise and sighed depressingly just as Lord Fung walked right up to him. "is that you? you're alive?" Lord Fung snuggled Louis/Sherman. "I thought I lost you, what are you wearing? what is that?" he asked him while seeing what Louis was dressed up as. Louis/Sherman sighed depressingly that he had been discovered and began removing his disguised outfit. The other gators gasped in astonishment that Louis was in the meeting this entire time.

"Hey, boss, it's Louis, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise, so we do recognize him." Peter explained to him which made Lord Fung annoyed.

"Hi, Father." Louis grinned in nervousness.

"Are you kidding me? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you have any idea how this looks?" Lord Fung asked him that his only son was in disguise.

"This is the best sit-down I ever been to." Vector whispered to the other gators.

"What are you doing with this guy? he took out your own flesh and blood, Gah-Ri." said Lord Fung.

"But, Father, listen." Louis began explaining to him.

"But nothing, you never take sides against the family, ever." Lord Fung snapped at him.

"Hey, Lord Fung, sir, it's not his fault, this is between you and me." Lincoln came right in, so that things wouldn't get any worse.

"What did I ever do to you? you took Gah-Ri away and you turned Louis into a gecko." Lord Fung snarled angrily at him. "I'm gonna get you." Lincoln screamed in fear and began running around.

"Lincoln, look out!" Ronnie Anne yelled out to him.

"Lincoln, run, run for your life!" Louis opened the door and Lincoln ran out. He jumped right out the window and Lord Fung got his head right through the window. He snarled in anger and revenge while Lincoln panted in fear.

"You're gonna regret the day you became the gator slayer!" Lord Fung snapped at him.

"Well, well, well, look who's stuck in the window," Hamton came out, smirking a bit. "You still hungry, big guy? well, say hello to my little friends!" All of the pigs came out and began attacking Lord Fung's face. Hamton laughed a bit that he got his revenge back then. Lincoln smiled a bit and ran off to get away from Lord Fung.

Lord Fung was now outraged. He broke free right through the part of the mansion and got the pigs off of him. He saw Lincoln running around and took off after him. He wouldn't stop at nothing to get his revenge and avenge his 2 sons.

CartoonMan412: "Oh dear, Lord Fung's gone crazy and he's gonna kill off Lincoln, will he ever be stopped?"

Chapter 12: Lincoln's confession

Tad and Chad were seen at the wireless telephone trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again." Tad said to him.

"Dragon Wash," Chad began. "you get a dragon of a wash and the price..." but then he stopped short when he saw Lord Fung coming right towards the wash and he screamed out loud. "oh my gosh!"

"Hey! you got it right!" Tad said to him, right before he turned himself around and saw what they were speaking about and screamed out loud.

"Everybody outta the way." Lincoln screamed out loud to some workers who didn't need another invite and moved the gators. Lincoln ducked right under some machinery trying to avoid Lord Fung swiping his right hand at him. "Come on, Lord Fung," Lincoln said to him as he ran away. "it's time to clean up your act."

"Father," Louis yelled out to him. "leave him alone!"

Lincoln got to the tower where Knuckles usually worked and activated the bubbles. Lots of bubbles showered everywhere making it super hard for Lord Fung to see everything. Ronnie Anne who was standing right near the bubbles was trapped in a giant size 1 by accident. However, from Lincoln's height, he could see the silhouette of a gator. When the gator got closer to a clasp, Lincoln smashed the button for it to go right down and the clasp held the gator.

Lincoln thinking that he got Lord Fung, got right outta the tower and went right over the clasp just as he said to him, "Alright, Lord Fung, game's over."

However, Lord Fung wasn't in there, but it was Louis instead.

"Louis?" Lincoln asked him in confusion. "what are you doing in there?"

"Sorry." Louis apologized.

"Where's Lord Fung?" Lincoln asked himself. However just as he asked that, Lord Fung suddenly popped right up behind him, grinning evilly. Lincoln blinked his eyes, seeming to realize it and said to himself, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"You're mine now." Lord Fung said to him as Lincoln turned around nervously in fear.

Lincoln screamed out loud just as he dodged Lord Fung and the chase continued 'til Lincoln climbed the tower.

"Let's finish this, gator slayer." Lord Fung said to him as Lincoln continued luring him to another clasp.

"Oh, we're about to." Lincoln said to him as he pushed the emergency button and the clasp grabbed Lord Fung.

A toothbrush emerged right out and brushed Lord Fung's teeth, sprayed water right in his mouth, which he spitted out and Knuckles walked right over and put an air freshener right on Lord Fung's tooth.

"Thank you for coming to Dragon Wash." Knuckles said to him.

"Okay," Ronnie Anne said to them, still trapped in the bubble, hovering right over Lincoln. "somebody needs to get me outta the bubble, today."

Lincoln popped the bubble and held Ronnie Anne, knight and princess style.

They stared at 1 another 'til Kimi pushed her outta the way and said to them, "The gator slayer does it again, this time, luring 2 gators into his death trap of hygiene, Lincoln, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, the top of the food chain, tell our covers how it feels to be you."

Ronnie Anne sighed depressingly right before she turned back and walked away which Lincoln noticed just as he yelled out, "Ronnie Anne!"

"Lincoln," Louis said to him while struggling to get outta the clasp. "get me outta here, quick, I need a head start to get as far away as possible."

"Look what you did to him." Lord Fung said to him angrily.

"This is a misunderstanding." Lincoln began, but he was ignored by Ronnie Anne just as somebody yelled out, "Lincoln, over here!"

Everybody continued chanting, "Gator slayer, gator slayer!"

Finally, Lincoln couldn't take it any longer. "Stop! I AM NOT A REAL GATOR SLAYER!" Everybody gasped in shock just as he added, "I lied."

"What?" Lord Fung asked him in confusion.

Crazy Scuttle popped right up and yelled out just as he began sobbing a bit, "And I'm not a real financial advisor!"

"Okay," Lincoln said to them right before he continued, "it was a giant mammoth tusk that killed Gah-Ri, I didn't have anything to do with it and neither did Louis."

"Well if that was true," Lord Fung said confused to Louis. "then why did you run away?"

"Because you always wanted me to be like Gah-Ri," Louis said to him. "I'll never be the gator you wanted me to be."

"What is your problem?" asked Lincoln. "so, your son likes tall fresh grass, so, his best friend's a young human boy, so he likes to dress like a gecko, so what? everybody loves him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had until I lost it."

Lord Fung then sighed heavily just as he said to him, "Will you get me outta this? so I can hug my son? and tell him I'm sorry?"

Lincoln nodded his head, ran right up to the tower and pushed the button and ran right back door to the entire scene. The 2 gators walked right up to 1 another.

"Father." Louis said to him.

"Come here, you." Lord Fung said to him while embracing his son. "I love you, Louis, no matter what you eat or how you dress."

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne said to him as Lincoln walked right over to her smiling a bit.

"Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln said to her. "Ronnie Anne, I wish I knew now what I know then, I mean I wish I knew what I knew, I mean before this-"

"You're blowing it, man!" Crazy Scuttle exclaimed to him.

"Mind your business," Lincoln exclaimed back to him. "it's emotional and pressure." Lincoln turned right back over to Ronnie Anne. "What I'm saying, I just, I didn't need the top of the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this whole time."

"But what about being a somebody?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"I'm nobody without you." Lincoln said to her.

Crazy Scuttle made some kissing noises 'til Tad and Chad hit him right on his head while Lincoln said to him, "You're not helping."

"Come here, you big dumb dummy head." Ronnie Anne said to him right before she embraced Lincoln in which Lincoln returned.

"I never told you 2 this," Plucky said to Tad and Chad. "but you're the best henchmen a guy ever had, come here, group hug."

Tad and Chad went for the group hug when they accidentally injured Plucky. Plucky pulled away and began rubbing where he had been injured.

"Sorry." Tad apologized.

"Come on, Plucky," Chad said to him. "try again, man, don't fret."

"Forget it, the moment's gone." Plucky said to them.

Lincoln stopped embracing Ronnie Anne a bit and turned right over to Lord Fung and said to him, "So, Lord Fung, uh, we're cool? I mean like, the city is safe? walk the street, you know, without...AAAH! you know."

"Yeah, we're cool." Lord Fung said to him as everybody cheered, knowing that they wouldn't have to deal with gator trouble ever again.

"Lincoln," Kimi said to him. "excuse me, you lost everything you lied so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?"

Lincoln smiled at her for 1 minute.

CartoonMan412: "Here's the next chapter where Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Plucky and Louis begin working at the Dragon Wash."

Chapter 13: The cheerful ending

Lincoln was now in Plucky's office, putting up a photograph of Lynn Loud Sr., when Ronnie Anne came right inside.

"Come on, everyone's waiting, Mr. Manager." Ronnie Anne smiled at him.

It turned out that Lincoln just asked Plucky for a partnership. Surprisingly, Plucky just agreed, 'cause he was a 'nice guy'.

"Alright," Lincoln said to her. "I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." he said to the photograph, "Love you, Dad."

He walked right out to where Plucky was and Plucky said to him, "Hey, Lincoln."

"Plucky." Lincoln greeted with 1 single smirk on his face.

"Alright, partner," Plucky said to him. "let's see what you can do."

They both walked right out and Lincoln announced to everybody, "Plucky and Lincoln's Dragon Wash is now open for business."

"Yo, Tad, Chad," Lincoln said to them as the 2 best friends for life began joining in, "Let's get this party bump-bump bumping!"

Everybody cheered right before he turned to 2 of his sisters: Lynn and Luna. "Yo, Lynn, Luna, how 'bout we have a little Lincoln-licious fun."

Luna: "You're a short little caterpillar in 1 big catch."

Lynn began singing to the tune of _Car Wash_.

Lynn: _**You might not ever **_

_**get rich**_

_**but it sure beats **_

_**digging a ditch**_

Lynn (continued): _**there ain't no telling **_

_**who you might meet**_

Lincoln began doing some dance off moves right before he said to them, "Don't try this at home."

_**a movie star **_

_**or maybe a jewelry thief**_

_**working at the Dragon Wash**_

_**whoa, whoa**_

_**yeah, yeah**_

_**working at the Dragon Wash**_

_**yeah**_

_**oh yeah**_

_**at the Dragon Wash**_

_**sing it with me**_

Ronnie Anne was right at her desk when she heard Louis's voice. She looked right up to see a lot of gators right behind him.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne," Louis said to her. "sorry Father and I are late, but we brought some new customers."

"Hey, how you doing?" Peter asked her.

"Wow," Ronnie Anne said to them. "okay, guys, come on in."

Louis and the others went right inside and began dancing it off.

_**this is no place to be**_

_**if you're planning on **_

_**being a star**_

_**let me tell you **_

_**it's always cool**_

_**and the boss don't mind **_

_**sometimes**_

_**if you're acting **_

_**like a fool**_

_**working at the Dragon Wash**_

"No, snap it," Plucky said to Lord Fung. "you're not snapping it."

"I'm snapping it." Lord Fung said to him. "A lot of gators can't do that, you know."

Right after that, Lord Fung was trying to teach Plucky to say "Yo."

"Yo, what's up?" asked Plucky.

"Up with what?" asked Lord Fung, confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo." Plucky said to him.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time and I'm gonna 'yo' you!" Lord Fung said to him.

"Sorry."

Just as the music played in the background, the young kids were giving paint jobs to some gators.

Some looked super thrilling, but 1 of them had been spray painted to look like a rodeo clown, right before he said angrily to Timmy, "Hey, you think this is funny? what am I? a clown to you?"

Meanwhile, Lincoln saw Louis and a few other gators dancing around like rap stars while Hamton and the pigs danced it off as well.

When they finished, they struck a pose and Hamton said to them, "Okay do, I think you got served!"

_**working at the Dragon Wash**_

_**working at the Dragon wash **_

_**yeah**_

While the 2 female mice continued singing the song, some photographs of the characters appeared right on screen along with the names of their voice artists.

_**Tex Hammond **_

_**John DiMaggio**_

_**Izabella Alvarez**_

_**Michael Leon Wooley**_

_**Olivia Olson**_

_**Jason Marsden **_

_**Tara Charendoff**_

_**Grey DeLisle Griffin**_

_**Seth MacFarlane**_

_**Fred Tatasciore**_

_**Jim Cummings**_

_**and**_

_**Dionne Quan**_

Just as the scene was drawn to a closing, Ronnie Anne could be seen embracing Lincoln and everybody continued partying. Torchic from the beginning of the story sequence came right by and winked at the audience just as the entire scene faded to a black screen.

The entire scene switched right over to Lincoln's old penthouse. The elevator doors opened and Marceline appeared unaware that Lincoln wasn't living there any longer.

"Hello? hello," Marceline called out to him. "Lincoln? listen, baby, I know I was a bad girl, but come on, you'd have to be crazy not to take me back."

"Did someone say crazy?" Crazy Scuttle appeared right outta nowhere with a pink rose in his beak.

He clapped and the lights went off, making the entire scene go off.

Voice Cast Members Credits

_**Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud (voice)**_

_**John DiMaggio as Vector the Crocodile and Lord Fung (voices)**_

_**Izabella Alvarez as Ronnie Anne Santiago (voice)**_

_**Michael Leon Wooley as Louis (voice)**_

_**Olivia Olson as Marceline (voice)**_

_**Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice)**_

_**Tara Charendoff as Timmy Turner and Tad (voices)**_

_**Grey DeLisle Griffin as Chad (voice)**_

_**Seth MacFarlane as Peter, Stewie and Brian Griffin (voices)**_

_**Fred Tatasciore as Gah-Ri (voice)**_

_**Jim Cummings as Lidong (voice)**_

_**Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster (voice)**_

_**Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud (voice)**_

_**Nika Futterman as Luna Loud (voice)**_

_**Billy West as Hamton Pig and Elmer Fudd (voices)**_

_**Kari Wahlgreen as Chloe Carmichael (voice)**_

_**Jackson Scott as TJ Detweiler (voice)**_

_**Chris Edgerly as Crazy Scuttle (voice)**_

_**Julie Nathanson as Robin Snyder (screaming sound effects)**_

_**Madeline McGraw as Bonnie Anderson (voice)**_

_**Khary Payton as Cyborg (voice)**_

_**Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice)**_

_**Justin Roiland as Doug Funnie (voice)**_

_**Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice)**_

_**Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit (voice)**_

_**Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)**_

_**Elijah Wood as Spyro (voice)**_

83


End file.
